The Little Mermaid The Whole Story
by AnnaElsaAurora
Summary: The Little Mermaid series, and first two movies with my own ideas and twists, along with Hans Christian Anderson's dark plot traits but still with a happy ending. Ariel is a mermaid who longs to become human. When she makes a bargain with the Sea witch, she sacrifices everything to be human and marry the prince she loves. And what about her daughter Melody? Please REVIEW,NO flames
1. Oil Spill

Ariel swam through the water happily, she and Flounder were looking around for more human items. "It sure has been quiet", admitted Ariel.

"Yeah, which is nice", said Flounder. Ariel flicked her fins and swam forward seeing something, it was what humans called a coffee mug.

"Hey Flounder, look at this!", cried Ariel picking it up. "Whoa, cool!", said Flounder swimming over.

"It's a little heavy, I wonder what it is?", wondered Ariel examining it. "That handle is for something", said Flounder.

Ariel blinked thinking hard, she then put the handle around her wrist like a bracelet. "Maybe to wear?", she asked.

"I don't think humans would wear something that heavy", said Flounder.

"Hmmm...you're right. What could it be though?", asked Ariel.

"You never know with humans", said Flounder.

Ariel continued to examine it when she blinked seeing something in the distance. "What's that?", asked Flounder.

Swimming towards them was, to their horror, a great white shark. "SHARK!", screamed Flounder fearfully, he swam off, Ariel following.

But before they lost the shark, Ariel stopped noticing something. "Ariel, what are you stopping for!?", cried Flounder.

Ariel blinked, the shark was not trying to chase them. In fact, the greatly feared predator was collapsed on the sea floor panting unevenly.

"Something's wrong", Ariel realized, she swam down to the shark. "Ariel!", cried Flounder still afraid.

Ariel approached the shark, who continued to breathe deeply. Ariel then backed up slightly, not because it showed it's teeth, it was a smell that made Ariel back away.

Ariel wasn't around a lot of sick fish in her lifetime, but she did know the smell of a sickly fish. It was an unusual and unique smell.

You could call it a bad smell but it wasn't unbearable. But one thing for sure, you knew it when you smelled it.

"Ariel?", asked Flounder now swimming over, keeping as far away from the sick shark as possible.

"Don't you smell that Flounder? He's sick...really sick", said Ariel worriedly.

"Ariel! This isn't gonna be like when you found Spot, is it? A baby killer whale is one thing, but you're NOT bringing a shark home!", said Flounder.

"Flounder!", cried Ariel suddenly snapping Flounder out of his rant. Flounder blinked swimming down.

"What's wrong?", asked Flounder. Ariel placed a hand on the shark, who's eyes remained open but no life was in them.

His heavy breathing ceased as well. Ariel gasped. "I...I think he's gone...", she cried. "What?", asked Flounder worriedly.

He swam over and sensed no life from the shark. "This is horrible! Who could do something so terrible?!", cried Ariel.

"Well it was from a sickness...Ariel! Don't touch it, you might get it!", cried Flounder noticing Ariel feeling the shark's body.

"Ariel!", came a voice then. Ariel looked to see it was her father and Sebastian. "Daddy...", she said. King Triton swam over and looked at the dead shark.

"What could have killed the most vicious shark in the sea?", asked Sebastian.

"Humans. None other than humans", replied the king bitterly.

"I've seen this before...", he added. "Humans did this?", cried Ariel horrified. "Ariel touched it", said Flounder worriedly.

"Do not worry Flounder, Ariel can't get sick from touching a victim...I've seen this before, it doesn't quite like that", reassured the king.

"What did cause it? How could humans...", cried Ariel. "Every so few decades humans will spill this horrible liquid into the ocean. It makes all the fish or anything living in the sea deathly sick", explained the king.

"For the most part the victim dies shortly after inhaling the toxic stuff, but on some rare cases they can be saved by a special potion...but unfortunately only sea witches can brew them", explained the king.

"Ariel, I want you and Flounder to stay in Atlantica for the next few days until it stops, do you understand?", ordered the king.

"Yes father", replied Ariel, sensing this was no game. The group returned to Atlantica, Ariel glancing sadly at the shark.

Although in his full health, that shark would most likely try to eat Ariel, but not even a shark deserved this sort of fate.

Later that day, Ariel was playing with her sisters for a change in the kingdom. She was with Arista and Alana, they were searching for seashells.

"Did you hear? A lot of whales and sea lions died from that horrible stuff the humans put in the ocean", said Arista.

"What? Even whales?", cried Ariel, thinking of Spot.

"Yeah, it's really scary", said Alana. "I hope Spot's all right...", said Ariel worriedly.

Ariel then swam over to the border of Atlantica collecting a seashell right on the edge. She then blinked seeing something else.

It was a faint glow, a ways from Atlantica. 'A human item!', she thought excitedly. She flicked her tail and swam off.

"Ariel?", blinked Arista. "Ariel! Didn't you hear father?! It's too dangerous!", cried Alana. "I'll be right back!", Ariel called back as she swam further off.

"Ariel!", Arista and Alana followed her, worried. Ariel swam further, she swam between two high caverns and suddenly saw it.

It was a beautiful silver necklace. Ariel's face lit up, she swam over to grab it. "Ariel!", cried Arista as she and Alana caught up.

Alana looked up and gasped seeing a human ship was right above them. She could see large objects being tossed off the ship and into the ocean, right above Ariel.

"ARIEL! LOOK OUT!", screamed Alana fearfully. Ariel blinked and before she could react, one of the objects seemed to explode and it sent out a black toxic oil.

Ariel was hit by it directly, she breathed it in by accident and even choked on the disgusting tar like toxin.

"Ariel!", cried Arista fearfully. "Get father!", ordered Alana, she was older than Arista and Ariel. Arista swam off at full speed.

Alana swam over, holding her breath. She grabbed Ariel around the waist, who started coughing violently.

Alana then swam several feet away from the oil spilling, holding onto her younger sister. Ariel coughed and even hacked violently, visibly shaking.

Her complexion turned ghostly white and she felt so horrible and weak. "Oh Ariel...", cried Alana fearfully as she supported her sister's head.

"Alana! Ariel!", yelled King Triton swimming over with Arista and Sebastian. "Father! Ariel's sick! She...she was hit by that...!", cried Alana as she pointed at the oil in the water.

Sebastian gasped in horror while King Triton felt his heart sink.

"No...!", he yelled fearfully, he swam over and carefully took Ariel from Alana's arms, they swam back to Atlantica at full speed.

Sebastian swam ahead. Ariel continued coughing violently, she was only half conscious. Sebastian swam into the kingdom.

"Everyone! We need help! Ariel's been hit by that oil spilling!", he yelled urgently. The merpeople and fish all gasped in horror and swam towards the crab.

"Dolphins and fish, go and find as many underwater herbs as you can! Mermaids, prepare the herbs into something for Ariel to drink! Mermen, quickly collect more blankets!", ordered Sebastian.

The merfolk and fish were moving right away. King Triton swam inside holding Ariel tightly in his arms.

He rushed into the castle and very carefully set Ariel in her bed. Ariel had stopped coughing but she was extremely weak.

"Daddy...?", she asked her eyes half opened. "It's all right Ariel, you're going to be all right", comforted the king.

Arista came in with a special potion mixed with herbs. "Thank you Arista", said King Triton taking it from his daughter.

"Ariel, please drink this", he said softly holding it for her. Ariel weakly sipped the potion.

She felt extremely achy and her throat burned. She also felt very cold and weak.

Evening arrived, Ariel was not getting better. In fact her condition was deteriorating...fast.

Ariel panted unevenly, now having severe chest pain. She had her eyes closed and was also now suffering from a extremely high fever.

Flounder watched her, worry and fear in his eyes. "Sebastian, why isn't the potion working?", he asked worriedly.

Sebastian looked at Ariel, she coughed slightly and let out a broken cry of pain. "Your majesty, why isn't it working?!", demanded Sebastian to the king.

King Triton was standing in the doorway of the room, clutching his trident in one hand, and leaning againt the cavern with the other.

"Only a potion the sea witch can make will cure her...", replied the king in a hopeless voice.

He then heard more booming above the surface, seeing the ships spilling more oil into the sea.

"Damn them...", King Triton glared at the ship, the trident glowing suddenly.

"DAMN THEM ALL!", He swam over in a rage and suddenly, a blast of power from the Trident hit the ship.

Sebastian and Flounder hid under Ariel's bed. The ship exploded in an instant.

"What have we ever done to you?! You barbarians! First you take Athena! Now my youngest daughter! I'll destroy every last one of you!", roared the Sea king.

His Trident glowed again and it smashed a large cavern this time. It also destroyed another small lifeboat that was coming to rescue the humans from the now exploded ship.

Sebastian and Flounder watched in shock and horror from inside the castle.

The king was several feet from the castle, but he was very visible to them. King Triton glared at the surface, he then felt his heart fill with anguish.

He fell to the sea floor, a hand on the floor and another over his forehead, the trident laying on the sea floor beside him.

"Why...?!", he asked in despair. "Wasn't taking Athena away from me enough? Now you must take Ariel?!", the king yelled in sadness.

King Triton then held his head up looking at the surface.

"Athena! Please show me a way! Help our daughter! Help me find a way to save her! Please!", begged the king.

Sebastian watched in shock, never had he seen the king like this. "Your majesty...", he said. It actually gave Sebastian chills.

King Triton waited, as if expecting some king of response from Athena's spirit. He then heard something, he looked seeing Ursula's Eels swimming not too far away.

King Triton thought for a moment...he was desperate. He HAD to get Ursula to make him a potion to cure Ariel.

The king then picked up his Trident. Ariel cracked her eyes open weakly, her eyelids feeling heavy as led.

"Ariel?", asked Flounder worriedly. Ariel glanced weakly to see her father in the distance swimming off.

"Where's he going?!", asked Sebastian fearfully. Without warning, Ariel entered a violent coughing fit then.

"Ariel!", cried Flounder fearfully. Ariel coughed and hacked violently, the oil in her throat and stomach.

She clutched her blanket and choked, some of the oil coming out. "Ariel! Ariel, hang in there!", cried Sebastian swimming over fearfully.

Ariel's coughing fit continued for a long 10 minutes. "Ariel...Ariel please don't die..", cried Flounder, tears in his eyes.

"Don't talk so foolish Flounder! The king will save her!", yelled Sebastian. Ariel finally was able to stop coughing.

She gasped unevenly for breath. "Ariel...", said Sebastian worriedly. "I..I can barely breathe...", she managed to gasp out while holding a hand to her throat.

"Try to hang in there Ariel!", said Flounder fearfully. "It hurts so much...Flounder, I'm scared", cried Ariel weakly.

"Don't be scared, your dad is getting you a cure right now", said Flounder, not knowing this for sure but he said anything to reassure the sick mermaid.

Ariel breathed unevenly, closing her eyes again, feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

King Triton swam after the Eels, entering Ursula's lair. "Ursula!", he yelled. "Why King Triton, what an unexpected surprise!", said Ursula.

She appeared before him. "What on earth could make you mingle with the riff raff?", asked Ursula in an annoyed tone.

"I've...I've come here to ask for your help...please", said the king. Ursula grinned. "Oh? You want MY help? Oh this is quite entertaining!", laughed Ursula.

"Have you lost all your pride as a king? What could cause you to stoop so low to ask me of all people to help you?", asked Ursula amused.

"I'm not asking you. I'm begging you", the king corrected. Ursula frowned.

"I need medicine...you are the only one who knows how to brew it! I need medicine for my daughter...Ariel, she's dying. She was attacked by humans", explained Triton.

"Ohhhh, THAT potion", Ursula cackled. "Please..Ursula, she doesn't have much time", pleaded King Triton.

"Of course I have it, but of course, what would I get out of it?", asked Ursula. King Triton hesitated.

"I'll be willing to give you something you always wanted...", replied the king. Ursula looked at him.

"You may use the Forbidden Spell...the spell where you can grant the impossible wish to any one in the sea...but ONLY if that person comes to you for the spell", said the king.

Ursula grinned widely. "A fair trade indeed", she said. "It's official legal for you to use the spell", King Triton even signed a contract.

"How kind and noble of you King Triton, putting the most deadly spell in the hands of the evilest being in the sea, just to save your daughter", said Ursula.

"Now give me the medicine!", demanded King Triton. Ursula frowned, but knowing he could easily destroy her with the trident, she handed him the bottle of the potion.

It was a clear, see through liquid, like water.

"Thank you", said the king holding onto the oval bottle.

"Remember our deal Triton, I can use my spells even on your daughters if one of them come to me", warned Ursula.

"None of my daughters will ever come to you for anything!", yelled King Trident, he then swam off.

The king returned to Atlantica. "King Triton, you're back", said Flounder. "Your majesty, where have you been?", asked Sebastian.

"I have brought a cure", replied the king as he swam over to Ariel. Ariel was still unconscious, breathing unevenly.

"Your majesty, that's Ursula's magic! What if she tricked you!? What if it...what if it makes Ariel worse?!", cried Sebastian.

"I have to take a chance Sebastian! I can't lose her!", yelled the king. The king swam over beside Ariel, he stroked her cheek and helped her drink the potion.

Ariel winced, the potion sent icy pains down her throat, all the way to the pit of her stomach. She suddenly coughed after she was able gulp down the potion.

"Ariel..!", cried Flounder.

Ariel turned over on her side curling up. "I can't watch this!", cried Sebastian covering his eyes. Without warning Ariel began throwing up violently.

She threw up blood and that horrible toxic oil. The king helped his daughter sit up as she continued to vomit the oil out.

"Oh Ariel...she really had a lot of that in her...", said Flounder fearfully. Ariel continued throwing up more of the horrible toxic oil.

"That's it, that's right Ariel, let it all out", soothed King Triton rubbing her back. But the fear remained in everyone's heart...would this potion backfire?

Did Ursula give a potion that made it worse?

Ariel continued to vomit a great amount of the oil out, and finally after what felt like forever, she finished and collapsed on the bed exhausted.

She breathed heavily, shaking.

She drifted to sleep, feeling drained. "Well?", asked Sebastian taking his claws off his eyes. "We'll know when she wakes up...", replied the king covering Ariel up with her blanket.

The water washed away the oil and blood. "She did throw up all of the oil...so that's good", said Flounder.

During the night, King Triton didn't leave Ariel's bedside the entire night. He kept thinking of Athena...and prayed that Ariel would be okay.

Morning came soon, when it did Ariel stirred slightly in her sleep. All the aches were gone...and she didn't feel so weak.

She opened her eyes yawning, she then blinked her eyes growing wide seeing a bunch of faces starring at her.

King Triton, Sebastian, Flounder, and all of her sisters starred at her anxiously. "What? What?!", cried Ariel freaked out.

"Ariel! Are you all right?", asked Sebastian hopeful. "Are you feeling better?", asked King Triton.

"I just feel a little tired...but I feel much better", replied Ariel. "Oh thank goodness!", cried Sebastian. Flounder hugged Ariel then.

"Oh Flounder...!", cried Ariel smiling. "I was so scared...!", sobbed Flounder. Ariel hugged the small fish.

"I'm okay now Flounder", she said. "Oh Ariel...", King Triton scooped her in his arms embracing her gently.

"Daddy...how? How were you able to cure me?", asked Ariel hugging him back.

"I got a medicine from Ursula", replied King Triton.

"What?", cried Ariel looking at him shocked. "She actually gave it to you?", asked Ariel. "Yes she did", replied the king smiling.

"I can't believe it!", said Ariel. "Well, even Ursula knew better than to make your father angry during that day, because he was really on a rampage", said Sebastian.

"After just a few days of rest, you'll be good as new", said Triton. Ariel smiled softly. King Triton and Sebastian soon left to let Ariel rest when her sister Arista swam in.

"Hey...you okay?", asked Arista smiling. "I'm much better now", replied Ariel. "You know, you really scared me and Alana...seeing that happen to you...", admitted Arista.

"I'm sorry Arista...", said Ariel looking down. "Hey...is this what made you pull such a crazy stunt?", asked Arista then.

She held up the silver necklace. Ariel's face lit up. "You found it!", she cried happily.

"Please tell me that thing does something wonderful and was worth all this", said Arista.

"I don't think it does anything, but yes...it was worth it", smiled Ariel as she held onto the necklace mesmerized by it.

"I swear Ariel, your obsession with humans will get us all killed one day", joked Arista. Ariel rolled her eyes smiling.


	2. Rescue from SeaWorld

Swimming through the depths of the ocean, Ariel collected quite the pile of human items. There was a shipwreck and the result was tons of new human items.

Forks, Spoons, Hats, Glasses, clothes, pillows, fishhooks, spears, bracelets, belts and so much more. "I can't believe how much of it there is!", cried Ariel happily.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many human things", admitted Flounder who swam around Ariel. "I know, it's amazing!", cried Ariel as she put a book in her bag.

"Hey Ariel, are you sure you're feeling better?", asked Flounder worriedly. "Flounder, I already told you I'm fine now", reassured Ariel.

It had only been a few days since the incident with the oil spill. Even though Ariel seemed fully recovered, King Triton ordered Sebastian to keep a close eye on her in case she somehow grows ill again.

You could never be too careful with damage from humans. "Ariel!", came Sebastian's voice. Ariel blinked.

"Ariel! I told you to stay in bed!", the crab scolded.

"Sebastian, I'm feeling much better. I can't stand to lay in bed all the time", explained Ariel.

"Hmph, well don't come crying to me when you don't feel well! Your father said sometimes with this stuff there can be after side effects if you push yourself!", yelled Sebastian.

Ariel rolled her eyes and flicked her fins aggressively swimming off. "Ariel! Are you listening?!", demanded Sebastian following.

Ariel swam further trying to get away from Sebastian's nagging, she then stopped hearing something. A very familiar sound.

It sounded like an Orca Whale. Ariel's face suddenly lit up. "Could it be...?", she asked then. "What is it?", asked Flounder.

Ariel swam ahead at full speed, she then saw...it was Spot. "Spot!", cried Ariel happily. The Orca whale saw her.

His face lit up and he swam over to her. "Oh Spot! I've missed you!", cried Ariel hugging his giant face. "Hey, it's Spot!", said Flounder excitedly.

The whale nuzzled Ariel making affectionate sounds. "It's been so long...are you doing okay?", asked Ariel.

Spot nodded his head, he then gestured waving his fin for Ariel to follow him. Ariel eagerly followed her old friend, while Flounder followed.

"Wait for me!", panted Sebastian far behind.

Spot was leading them very far from Atlantica. Sebastian rode on Flounder. "Just where is Spot taking us?", asked Sebastian.

Ariel swam ahead a little beside Spot, she couldn't remember the last time she swam this far.

As she tried to keep up with the whale's pace, she suddenly slowed down and stopped. "Ariel? What's the matter?", asked Sebastian.

Spot stopped, and swam over worriedly. "I just feel a little tired...", replied Ariel. "Tired?", asked Flounder.

"That's it, we've swam far enough. The king ordered me if you feel at all weird...", started Sebastian when he saw Ariel wasn't listening.

She climbed onto Spot who happily carried her. "Hey! Come back here!", ordered Sebastian as Spot swam far ahead carrying Ariel.

Soon, Spot surfaced with Ariel showing her his home. "Wow...! It's the arctic!", cried Ariel seeing the glaciers.

She shivered a little, the water and air much colder here.

"Spot it's beautiful...", said Ariel smiling. Spot nuzzled her, he then made a calling whale noise. Ariel blinked and saw another Orca whale surface then.

"Who's that?", asked Ariel excitedly. The female whale swam over and nuzzled Spot.

"Is she...your mate?", asked Ariel as she slid off of Spot and back in the water. Spot nodded proudly.

The female whale looked at Ariel, she then nuzzled her. "I guess Spot told you about me", Ariel giggled at the female nuzzled her more.

The female was very affectionate, she continued nuzzling Ariel. "You're so sweet...if you don't mind I'd like to call you Nuzzles", said Ariel smiling.

Nuzzles's face lit up, happy to have her very own name. She had the same happy smile Spot had.

Spot then gestured for Ariel to follow him and Nuzzles underwater. Ariel dived in following the two whales, here she saw over a dozen more whales.

"Wow...!", she cried seeing they all lived together here as a family. "This is amazing...!", she cried. She saw another whale couple playing with their baby.

Ariel smiled and she then saw Spot and Nuzzles swimming around each other playfully.

As Ariel studied them closer she saw Spot was rubbing his nose affectionately against Nuzzles' belly.

Flounder and Sebastian finally caught up. "Oh mon...my nerves are shot! Too many of these killer whales...!", said Sebastian nervously.

"Ariel!", Flounder swam over to her and they watched Spot and Nuzzles. Spot continued to rub his nose affectionately against Nuzzles' stomach.

"What's he doing?", asked Flounder confused. "I think I know", Ariel smiled, she swam over to the two. Spot nuzzled Ariel.

Ariel petted Spot's nose and she then approached Nuzzles, who once again nuzzled Ariel sweetly.

"Do you mind if I feel?", Ariel asked softly. Nuzzle gave a approving nod continuing to nuzzle Ariel affectionately.

Ariel smiled and she placed a hand on Nuzzles' belly.

"Ariel?", asked Flounder swimming over. Ariel gasped overjoyed as she felt something move against her hand.

"Flounder, Spot and Nuzzles are going to have a baby!", cried Ariel excited. "Nuzzles?!", blinked Flounder.

"You named that one too?!", demanded Sebastian coming off. "Well of course I did! She deserves a name!", said Ariel.

Spot made whale noises agreeing with Ariel.

"And I suppose you're going to name their baby too?", asked Sebastian.

"Oh I'd love to! Could I Spot?", asked Ariel. Spot and Nuzzles both nodded in agreement. Ariel smiled and she scratched under Spot's chin and patted Nuzzles' stomach gently.

Suddenly, the other whales began making alarming sounds. Ariel looked up with Spot seeing a net had been through over the surface, and three ships were surrounding them in a circle.

"Humans!", yelled Sebastian urgently. "Ariel, we have to get out of here! Hurry!", the crab demanded pulling Ariel's arm.

Ariel looked seeing some whales getting caught in the net. "They're after the whales!", she cried.

"Spot! You and Nuzzles follow me!", cried Ariel urgently.

Spot and Nuzzles followed her urgently as she was headed for the only exit. "Hurry!", yelled Sebastian, himself and Flounder waiting on the other side.

Ariel sped up, Spot got out first, being faster than Ariel who was still recovering from when she was ill, and Nuzzles who was heavily pregnant.

Right before Ariel and Nuzzles could swim through, the nets closed. "No!", cried Ariel, she tried ripping the net open.

But it was wire and she cut her fingers slightly. Nuzzles whimpered panicked. "Ariel!", yelled Sebastian fearfully.

Spot let out loud yelps and whimpers of fear and distress, he kept trying to get through the net.

Suddenly a whale lifting device dropped into the net and it caught Nuzzles.

"No!", cried Ariel, she swam over and tried getting Nuzzles out, who whimpered fearfully.

"Nuzzles! Hang on, I'll get you out!", cried Ariel, she continued to try and get Nuzzles loose when suddenly the humans turned the lifting device sharply and a heavy part of it hit Ariel hard in the abdomen.

"Ariel!", cried Flounder as Sebastian closed his eyes unable to look. Ariel hit the sea floor, she curled up clutching her stomach, a horrible pain paralyzing her.

Nuzzles let out cries of fear, as Spot suddenly began letting out aggressive growls, slamming against the net in a rage.

The humans took the nets back up and had Nuzzles on their ship. Spot cried out in fear, he then leaped up his tail slamming into the ship.

"Whoa, we got a whale on a rampage! Speed up the boat!", yelled a human. Suddenly the ship that had Nuzzles, sped up at blinding speed.

Spot cried out but before he went to chase after it, he stopped seeing Ariel laying on the sea floor.

Spot then swam down to her, worriedly. "Ariel!", Sebastian and Flounder swam over as well. Spot nuzzled Ariel, fearfully.

Ariel opened her eyes. "Spot?", she asked weakly. Spot smiled softly and nuzzled her. Ariel got up, the pain in her stomach from the blow had stopped.

She then gasped. "Nuzzles? Where is she?!", cried Ariel worriedly. Spot looked down, deep sadness in his eyes.

"They took her...", replied Sebastian. "No...NO!", cried Ariel, she swam off then back towards Alantica.

Spot, Sebastian and Flounder followed urgently.

Ariel swam fast back to Atlantica where she saw her father talking kingdom events with other Merman.

"Daddy!", cried Ariel swimming over. King Triton blinked worriedly seeing the look of urgency on his daughter's face.

"Ariel? What's the matter?", he asked when suddenly he saw Spot behind her. "And Spot?", the king said shocked.

"Father, Spot's mate is in trouble! She was taken by humans!", cried Ariel. "What?", asked the king.

"Humans...they came and threw nets down!", cried Ariel. "Ariel...if the humans have already taken the whale onto the ship, I can't help her", said the king looking down.

"What?! But daddy you have to! She's going to have a baby soon! Maybe any day now! Please, those humans will kill her!", pleaded Ariel.

Spot gave the king a pleading look. "Ariel, listen to me. If I could save her, I'd already be out there doing it! Once humans take one of us, we can't do anything about it. It's too dangerous, you know this", said the king.

Ariel's face filled with shock and horror. "Ariel...please...I'm...", started the king feeling terrible.

"No you're not...!", yelled Ariel suddenly. Ariel's sisters along with the rest of the kingdom were watching.

"You never liked Spot or the other killer whales! You wouldn't let Spot stay here when he was young, and now you won't help us!", cried Ariel.

"Ariel, please, it's not what you think", said the king swimming to her closer.

"Too dangerous you say?! What if were me father?! What if I was the one captured?! You'd be there by now if it were me, wouldn't you!?", yelled Ariel tears in her eyes.

"Ariel, that's enough!", yelled Sebastian. Ariel then swam off, sobbing flicking her tail hastily. Everyone in the kingdom starred and began whispering while thew king seemed dumbfounded.

"All right, break it up everybody, show's over!", ordered Sebastian.

Ariel swam off with Spot and Flounder, Spot nuzzled Ariel worriedly as they finally stopped. Ariel sobbed softly covering her face, not wanting to upset Spot.

Spot made a soft comforting noise and nuzzled her more. Ariel then hugged Spot's face crying heavily.

"I'm so sorry Spot..!", she cried blaming herself.

"Ariel, it's not your fault Nuzzles got captured", said Flounder swimming over.

"But I should have tried harder to save her!", cried Ariel.

Spot shook his head then and nuzzled Ariel. "Spot...", cried Ariel. Spot continued shaking his head as if saying it wasn't her fault.

Ariel sniffed and she patted his nose. "Don't worry Spot, we're going to get her back", said Ariel then.

"Say what?!", asked Flounder as Spot's face lit up.

"Come on!", said Ariel, she then swam off in the direction the ship went, Spot right behind her with Flounder.

The three swam for hours, soon it was the next day.

In Atlantica King Triton was panicking. "She hasn't come home all night, now it's morning! Where could she be?", the king said.

"There's been no sign of Flounder or Spot either...", said Sebastian. The king sighed deeply. "I know where she went, she's going to save that whale...", he realized.

"But your majesty, the swim is too far...there's no way Ariel could have went that far, when she's still recovering!", said Sebastian.

"On her own, never...but with Spot...Sebastian, round up the Merpeople, we need to start a search party!", ordered the king.

"Yes sire", Sebastian quickly swam off gathering people.

Far away from home, Ariel was sleeping on Spot's back as he continued swimming, Flounder swimming beside him.

Ariel yawned waking up, seeing it was morning. She then gasped wide awake seeing they had arrived at their destination.

There was an island, and on it was a park filled with tanks with Dolphins, whales and Sea lions in them, performing for human crowds.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Seaworld World tour!", yelled a voice on a loud speaker.

Ariel swam closer seeing a tank that sat in the ocean and wasn't on the land. She swam over and gasped seeing Nuzzles in it.

"Nuzzles!", cried Ariel swimming over and looking through the glass. Nuzzles looked up and her face lit up.

She swam over to the glass. Spot swam over whimpering. "Don't worry Nuzzles, I'm going to get you and your baby out of here", promised Ariel.

"Flounder, I need you to keep guard", said Ariel. "Okay", nodded Flounder. "Spot, do you think you can bust through this glass?", asked Ariel.

Spot nodded. Ariel looked again to see Nuzzles' tail was chained down to the floor of the tank. Nuzzles whimpered.

"How horrible...", cried Ariel. She heard commotion up above, people yelling and cheering and also loud splashing.

"I'm going to go in and get her off that chain, when I give the signal, I want you to bust us out Spot, okay?", asked Ariel.

Spot nodded anxiously. Ariel then swam up to the surface, seeing how high up the tank was. "Spot, give me a boost", she said.

Spot then gently threw Ariel up and she leaped into the tank before any human saw her.

Ariel swam down and Nuzzles instantly went over and began nuzzling her.

"Oh Nuzzles, it's okay, you're safe now", soothed Ariel as she hugged Nuzzles' face and rubbed her stomach gently.

She then swam down to the chain. The shackle was unnecessarily tight around Nuzzles' tail. Nuzzles whimpered.

Ariel pulled at the shackle trying to get it off. Nuzzles whimpered more pulling at it. Ariel pulled hard, the shackles beginning to open.

As soon as she had them halfway opened, Nuzzles swam to the other side of the tank, her tail free of it. Ariel set it down and swam over to Nuzzles.

"There...that's better isn't it?", asked Ariel softly as she petted Nuzzles' side. Nuzzles sighed in relief.

Suddenly Ariel saw a human approaching, she hid under Nuzzles. "Hey! This one got out of her shackles!", yelled the human.

Ariel then saw the human was holding something...a long object. But he held it firm, like a weapon.

Nuzzles whimpered when suddenly the long object seemed to whip down into the water, hitting Nuzzles.

Nuzzles let out a wail of pain. "Nuzzles!", cried Ariel fearfully. The man was about to whip her again when Ariel shielded Nuzzles.

The whip hit Ariel's back and arms, she cried out in pain but protected Nuzzles, who whimpered worried for Ariel.

Suddenly, there was a loud angry wail, almost sounding like a siren. Spot then slammed into the glass walls of the tank, angrily.

The humans all screamed as Spot broke the glass walls. "Nuzzles, come on!", cried Ariel ignoring the pain from her cuts and bruises.

Nuzzles followed, they quickly all swam far away from there, some spears were thrown at them but they were able to avoid them somehow.

Once they had gotten far enough away, they all stopped to rest.

"Ariel, are you okay?", asked Flounder worriedly. "Yes...I'm fine", replied Ariel rubbing her arm which was badly bruised.

"I'm just so glad Spot and Nuzzles are all right", cried Ariel as she hugged Spot. Spot nuzzled her, when they noticed Nuzzles wince in pain and she swam off then.

"Nuzzles?", asked Ariel worriedly. She followed while Spot did as well.

Ariel saw Nuzzles was swimming in a pacing sort of way and she was panting heavily. "Nuzzles?", asked Ariel worriedly.

She swam slowly over, noticing the whale was in pain. Spot noticed and hearing his mate cry out made him panic. He made worried sounds.

"Spot, it's okay, she's not hurt", soothed Ariel petting him. Spot gave Ariel a look as if asking "What's wrong then?".

"I think she's ready to have the baby...", replied Ariel softly.

Spot looked even more worried then but kept calm. Nuzzles let out another soft cry of pain and panted heavily.

The pant turned into a low groan and Ariel suddenly noticed something. "Spot, look!", she cried.

They both saw a small tail appear and after Nuzzles let out another cry of pain, they saw the rest of the baby whale emerge.

Nuzzles panted looking exhausted. Ariel quickly swam over to lend a helping hand, she helped the baby catch his first breath at the surface while Nuzzles rested.

The baby whale opened his eyes as Ariel and him went back down to his parents. "Spot...look! He has a spot on his tail like you", cried Ariel happily.

Spot nuzzled the baby and so did Nuzzles, both proud parents. Ariel smiled warmly watching them.

"He's so lucky to have parents like them...that's it!", cried Ariel then. "Lucky will be his name", she said.

Spot and Nuzzles' faces lit up, loving the name as Lucky nuzzled his mother. Spot then nuzzled Ariel happily as if thanking her.

"Oh Spot...I love you too...I'm so happy you and Nuzzles are safe now...and have your son", smiled Ariel.

Suddenly, King Triton swam over. "Daddy...", cried Ariel shocked. King Triton saw the Orca family, he sighed softly.

"You were right Ariel...", he said.

"Daddy just let me explain...wait, what?", Ariel blinked shocked. "You were right. We gave up too easily", repeated the king.

"From now on, when any friend from the sea is captured by humans, we will do ANYTHING to save them, even if that means risking our own lives", said the king.

Ariel's face lit up and she hugged him. "Thank you father!", she cried. "One more thing Ariel...your grounded. Mainly for that...ahem, shall we call it tone you spoke to me in?", said the king.

"Oh...right...", Ariel blushed embarrassed. "Come on home now Ariel", said the king. Ariel first swam over to Spot and his family.

Spot and Nuzzles both nuzzled Ariel. Ariel smiled, she then carefully hugged Lucky. "I'll see you guys again soon", she said softly.

The whales all smiled. Ariel then swam off with the king, Sebastian and Flounder. The Orca whales all waved to them.


	3. Ariel's BIG Secret

Thunder rumbled through the sky and lightening lit it up. The ocean waves were violent from the storm, many fish were being beached onto the shore from the violent waves.

"Ariel! Hurry!", cried Flounder urgently, the two were swimming as fast as they could to home, the storm had hit out of no where.

Ariel sped up, the current extremely strong. They swam further when suddenly the current sent them both back into a small underwater cave.

Ariel tried to swim out of it but the strong current pushed her back in against the cave wall.

"Ariel!", cried Flounder worriedly. "The current's much too strong! We'll have to stay in here", said Ariel anxiously.

"What?! But Ariel...it's too dangerous!", said Flounder. Suddenly a violent whirlpool sped near them. Ariel held onto Flounder, the two clutching each other, as far back in the cave as they could get.

Back at Atlantica, Merpeople were panicking and frantically making sure everyone was here. King Triton and put up a magical shield around the kingdom to protect them from the storm.

"Sebastian, bring out my daughters, are they all here?", demanded the king worriedly. Sebastian gestured for the girls to approach.

"Attina, Adella, Alana, Arista, Aquata, Andrina...", the king counted. "Ariel?! Sebastian, where's Ariel?!", roared the king.

"I don't now sire! She wasn't in her room", replied Sebastian cowering. "We haven't seen her since this morning", said Attina.

"Serves her right for always off on some dumb adventure", commented Arista rudely.

"Arista! How could you be so cruel!?", snapped Alana. "She could be dead Arista, what's your problem?!", yelled Aquata.

"ENOUGH!", roared the king. The girls all fell silent and swam into their room.

"I'm sure she's just playing around in the kingdom...", said Sebastian nervously. Suddenly they heard a loud crash of thunder.

Sebastian yelled fearfully and hid inside.

"Ariel! Ariel, where are you?!", yelled King Triton fearfully.

Outside of the shielded kingdom, Ariel and Flounder continued to clutch each other tightly as the whirlpools passed them.

"Is it ever going to end?!", asked Flounder fearfully.

Ariel looked seeing over a dozen whirlpools spinning violently right outside their small shelter.

Despite the loud winds, a different sound caught her ear. Ariel blinked, listening closely...it sounded like crying.

"Someone's out there...", said Ariel. "Ariel, don't even think about it!", yelled Flounder. Ariel then swam out of the cave.

"Ariel, don't!", yelled Flounder urgently. Ariel swam as fast as she could, narrowly avoiding the whirlpools.

She then looked over some coral and gasped. There in the middle of the violent storm, was a baby mermaid.

The tiny infant was crying, terrified of the storm. She had brown hair and a blue tail. "Oh you poor baby", cried Ariel softly.

She carefully held the infant in her arms and swam back towards the cave. The baby clutching onto Ariel, shaking.

Ariel swam forward and dashed into the cave holding onto the baby, narrowly escaping a whirlpool.

"Ariel!", yelled Flounder worriedly. Ariel looked up still holding onto the baby.

Suddenly the violent storm cleared, the whirlpools vanished and the sky above the surface lit up.

"Finally...", said Flounder sighing in relief.

The baby blinked cutely in Ariel's arms and she then giggled. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?", Ariel cooed softly cradling the baby girl.

"Ariel, where did you find her?", asked Flounder shocked.

"She was in the middle of the storm...just left there", replied Ariel.

"She's such a little angel, isn't she?", asked Ariel softly. The baby smiled and played with Ariel's hair.

"She's pretty cute", admitted Flounder. "She seemed like...like she was abandoned", said Ariel.

"Huh?", blinked Flounder. "Flounder, I don't think she has any parents...I know! We could be her parents!", said Ariel then.

"What?! Oh no! Don't even think about it! If Sebastian ever found out...Ariel, this is even bigger than when you adopted Spot!", said Flounder.

"Oh come on Flounder, how could you say no to this sweet little face?", asked Ariel cuddling the baby.

"Ariel, you're not old enough to be a mom yet!", said Flounder.

"I think I'm mature enough...she needs a mother Flounder...and I already have a name for her. Angel", smiled Ariel.

Angel smiled and placed her tiny hand on Ariels cheek. Ariel's heart skipped a beat and she felt such a warm beautiful feeling in her heart.

She cradled Angel. "It's settled...I'm keeping her", said Ariel.

"How are you going to hide her from your dad?! And Sebastian! Babies cry Ariel, they'll hear her!", said Flounder.

Ariel swam ahead carrying Angel who settled in her arms and drifted to sleep. "Don't worry Flounder, I'll figure something out", said Ariel.

"She'll figure something out she says...", muttered Flounder worriedly.

Ariel and Flounder swam towards Atlantica, the king's magical barrier was down. Ariel snuck in the back and quickly swam into her bedroom before anyone saw her.

Ariel then got a half of a clam and put soft blankets in it. Angel looked around curiously as Ariel set up her bed.

"There...that should do it", said Ariel softly. She gently placed the baby on the blankets, Angel smiled and snuggled against her bed, falling asleep.

"Poor little thing...she must be so tired...", Ariel mused softly as she tucked Angel in.

"Ariel! If Sebastian comes in here...", said Flounder worriedly.

Ariel ignored Flounder, she gazed lovingly at the sleeping baby.

Flounder frowned, feeling jealous. "Ariel, did you ever give it a moment's thought that maybe that baby has parents, and they're out looking for her?", he asked shortly.

"Oh come on, what kind of parents would abandon their baby in that horrible storm", said Ariel as she continued watching Angel sleep.

"Ariel, you don't need any sort of baby! You're too young!", he continued. Ariel blinked and looked at Flounder.

"Why are you so angry?", she asked. Flounder glared at her and turned away not answering.

"Hey...Flounder, what's wrong?", asked Ariel shocked.

"If you're going to be spending all your time with that kid...well, then maybe it's best we don't hang out", Flounder snapped then.

Ariel flinched, hurt. "Flounder?!", she cried.

Flounder then swam off. Angel opened her eyes whimpering.

Ariel quickly swam over to her and held her, rocking her gently.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetheart...I got you", soothed Ariel.

Angel settled down and played with Ariel's hair smiling.

"I got to figure out some stuff...", Ariel admitted softly as Angel drifted back to sleep.

Ariel gently placed Angel back in her bed, she then carefully slid the bed under her own bed. Ariel then swam out of her room.

"Ariel! There you are!", yelled the king then. Ariel stopped. "Hi daddy", she said.

"Don't hi me! Where were you during that awful storm?!", demanded the king.

"I was in my room daddy, I was really tired today", replied Ariel. The king blinked confused. "Sebastian!", he yelled then.

"Yes sire?", asked Sebastian. "You told me Ariel wasn't in her room, she says she was...which one of you are lying?", demanded the king.

Ariel bit her lip trying to think of something that would make the king brush it off. She then thought of it.

"Um...listen father...I...well, I wasn't in my room...I was hiding...", replied Ariel. "Hiding from what?", asked the king confused.

Attina and Alana were listening. "Well um...I uh...was doing something...I mean..I'm 16 now...and uh...I was curious about something...", Ariel went on turning red.

"What is she talking about?", asked Triton confused. "Oh...I know what she's talking about", said Attina swimming over.

"It's a...uh...growing up...thing", explained Attina. The king thought for a moment, he then paled and swam off without another word.

"Geez, he sure gets traumatized easily, it's just masturbation", said Alana. Ariel sighed in relief, her lie had worked...somehow.

"That is what it is, right Ariel?", asked Attina. "Uh...yeah...", replied Ariel. "Well don't let father bother you, it's perfectly natural", said Attina.

"Hey listen Attina...I have a few questions...", said Ariel. "Oh boy...she wants the sex ed", said Alana.

"Actually...it's not about that...", Ariel said.

Attina blinked as Alana swam off.

"I was wondering...well, how do mermaids take care of babies?", asked Ariel. Attina blinked dumbfounded.

"Ariel, where's this coming from? You're much too young to know about all that", said Attina.

"I'm just curious...", Ariel replied. Attina eyed her eyes suspicious knowing Ariel was hiding something.

"Ariel, what's going on?", she demanded. "Nothing! I'm just curious, really", Ariel pressed, hoping she could just get enough information out of her oldest sister without too much suspicion.

"Well...fine...you better not be lying to me Ariel. There's not much I can really tell you...I mean Mermaids are pregnant for 5 months...they breastfeed them and make sure they get plenty of sleep. Baby mermaids can start swimming by the time they are 1 year old", explained Attina.

"Um...Attina, is there other ways to feed a mermaid baby?", Ariel asked.

Attina continued to look at her sister, as if waiting for her to crack and tell her what was really going on.

"Not really...believe it or not mermaids are able to breastfeed as young as 15, they develop milk in their breasts at that age, no matter if they are pregnant or not...why?", asked Attina.

"Just wondering...really", replied Ariel.

Ariel went to swim away.

"Ariel!", called Attina. "Yes?", asked Ariel. "If I find out you were lying to me, and something's going on, I'm telling father", warned Attina.

"I'm not lying", Ariel said looking her oldest sister in the eyes. She used her most honest sincere tone possible.

Attina sighed seeming to finally believe her. "You're really weird, you know that?", she said. She then swam off.

Ariel sighed heavily in relief. She then swam back to her bedroom.

Ariel swam inside and pulled the baby bed out from under her bed.

Angel yawned waking up and smiled reaching her tiny hands out to Ariel. "Hey honey, did you sleep well?", Ariel cooed as she held Angel and cradled her.

Angel played with Ariel's hair. Ariel smiled, she then swam over, and put a new lock on her bedroom door.

She made sure it was double locked so Sebastian couldn't barge in.

Ariel then swam back to her bed and cradled Angel in a blanket.

"I bet you're hungry Angel", Ariel said softly. Angel sucked her thumb cutely in Ariel's arms.

Ariel carefully unhooked her right purple seashell, and instantly Angel latched on, clearly starving.

Ariel blinked, at first it felt strange but then she quickly got used to it...it felt so natural...and like she was really a mother.

"You poor baby, you must be starving...", Ariel cooed softly. Angel continued suckling, her eyes closed.

Ariel stroked Angel's patch of brown hair and sang softly to her.

Soon Angel drifted to sleep and Ariel placed her gently in her bed.

Ariel smiled and kissed the top of Angel's head. "Goodnight Angel...mama will be in the bed right above you", Ariel whispered softly.

Ariel then swam up on her own bed, as she went to go to sleep she thought of Flounder...she still felt so hurt, she couldn't believe he got that jealous over Angel.

Three months passed by, Ariel continued to keep Angel a secret. Ariel also still hadn't heard from Flounder.

It was morning, Ariel had to go to Sebastian's class. Ariel gently placed Angel down for a nap.

Angel smiled and reached her tiny hands out. "Don't worry sweetie, Mama will be back real soon. I love you", Ariel said softly as she kissed Angel's forehead.

Ariel swam out and during class, she and Flounder were not looking at each other. 

"What is de matter with you two?! Always throwing daggers at each other!", scolded Sebastian.

"We are NOT talking", Ariel replied sharply. "Now come on you two, can't you just get along?", asked Sebastian.

Flounder looked at Ariel. "I'd rather be shark bate", he said. Ariel looked at him, and her glare ceased. She couldn't believe Flounder would hold a grudge for this long.

After class, the two swam out of Sebastian's sight and hearing range.

"Flounder...", Ariel said. Flounder looked at her.

"Flounder...we've been best friends for so long...why are you being so horrible?" asked Ariel then. Flounder blinked seeing the young girl was close to tears.

"Just because I have someone new in my life...doesn't mean I love you any less...", Ariel continued.

Flounder looked down suddenly feeling guilty.

"Ariel...", he started. "Just...just forget it Flounder...a true friend doesn't hold a grudge for this long", Ariel said, she then swam off.

Flounder looked down.

Ariel wiped her eyes as she swam back into her room.

She looked to see Angel was still sleep. Ariel swam beside her, as Ariel went to stroke her hair, she felt that Angel's forehead was extremely hot.

Ariel gasped horrified realizing the baby had a high fever. "Angel...?", cried Ariel worriedly.

Angel let out a tiny cough and whimpered. "Oh no...", cried Ariel fear filling her heart.

Panicked, Ariel quickly swam to Attina's bedroom. "Attina!", she cried urgently.

"Ariel, what's the matter?", asked Attina. "I need your help! Now!", cried Ariel, she grabbed Attina's hand and dragged her.

The two sisters swam into Ariel's bedroom, and Attina gasped. "ARIEL! What on earth?!", she cried.

"Please help me Attina...she's really sick", cried Ariel as she held Angel close to her. Attina swam over.

"How long have you been keeping this baby in your room?", demanded Attina as she felt the baby's forehead.

"Three months...", replied Ariel. "Ariel, are you insane?! This is kidnapping! This child must have parents!", scolded Attina.

"But she doesn't! I found her in the middle of that storm we had! She would have died!", cried Ariel.

Attina sighed facepalming.

"Oh Ariel, Ariel, Ariel! Why didn't you tell father?! He would have found her good parents!", cried Attina.

"Because...well...", Ariel bit her lip. "Because she thinks...I'm her mom", replied Ariel simply.

"But you're not her mother Ariel! You're much too young to be a mother!", scolded Attina.

"I'm sorry Ariel, I have to tell father...", said Attina. "What?1 No! Please, don't do that!", pleaded Ariel.

"Ariel! You can't keep this baby! She isn't yours! I bet she has two parents worried sick!", argued Attina.

"What kind of parents leave their baby out in a storm!?", demanded Ariel.

"WHAT is all de commotion?! Geez mon!", yelled Sebastian appearing in the doorway.

Ariel froze, still holding Angel close to her.

"Ariel. What do you think you're doing with that baby?", demanded Sebastian. "She 'adopted' her", replied Attina.

"Sebastian...I need your help. Angel's really sick...", began Ariel. "ANGEL?! Ariel, where are this child's parents!", demanded the crab.

"They abandoned her!", replied Ariel. "You don't know that young lady!", argued the crab. Ariel held Angel closer to herself.

Attina sighed seeing how attached Ariel was. "Sebastian go get father", she said. "Right away!", Sebastian swam off.

Ariel sat on the bed then holding Angel close to her, crying softly.

"Ariel...I'm sorry, but you know you can't raise a baby! You're too young! As soon as she got sick, you didn't know what to do", said Attina softly sitting next to Ariel.

"I know that...deep down I know that...but Attina...I love her", cried Ariel. "I rescued her, I breastfed her...everything. She thinks I'm her mother", cried Ariel.

"Ariel listen...if her real parents aren't found...then you know Father will make sure she's adopted by the perfect parents", Attina soothed.

Ariel sniffed as Angel sneezed cutely. King Triton entered then. "Ariel! How could...what on earth?!", demanded the king.

Ariel looked away crying softly. "Daddy, please...go easy on her...", said Attina. The king sighed. "So you've had this baby for three months...", said the king.

Ariel nodded silently holding Angel tightly to her. "Ariel, I'll deal with you later. But for now I must find out who this baby's parents are", said the king.

"Angel", Ariel corrected. "What?", asked Triton. "Her name is Angel", repeated Ariel. "Oh good lord...", the king sighed and swam out.

Ariel sniffed still cradling Angel. Attina helped get the baby's fever down while King Triton and Sebastian spent the day trying to locate Angel's real parents.

Ariel was sitting in bed cradling Angel, when she heard a voice.

"Can I come in...?", it was Flounder. Ariel looked up, her face tear stained. "I...heard your dad found out", Flounder said swimming slowly over.

Ariel looked down.

"Ariel...I'm so sorry. I was being a jerk to you. I don't blame you if you can't forgive me", said Flounder looking down.

Ariel wiped her eyes with her free hand, her other arm holding Angel.

"I'm so glad you're back Flounder", she sobbed as Flounder went to her and she hugged him.

The king then entered the room with an adult Mercouple. "Ariel, we couldn't find Angel's real parents. It seems they must have been killed by humans or a shark", he said.

Ariel listened holding onto Angel.

"You remember Leo and Eliza, they are willing to adopt Angel", said King Triton. "We promise to take good care of her", said Eliza kindly.

Ariel knew them, they were really the best choice as they haven't been able to have children of they're own.

Ariel sniffed, she swam over slowly holding Angel. She then looked at Angel and hugged her gently.

"I love you Angel...I'm sorry I can't take care of you anymore", Ariel softly said to the baby.

"Is that her name?", asked Leo. Ariel nodded softly. "You can change it if you want...", began the king when Ariel gave him an upset look.

"No. Angel is perfect", said Eliza kindly, she could see that Ariel had grown very attached. "Thank you...", said Ariel.

Ariel then very carefully handed Angel to Eliza. Angel smiled at Ariel. "You can come visit her anytime you want dear", offered Eliza.

"I will...thank you", said Ariel.

As the couple swam away with the baby, Ariel sniffed wiping her eyes. "Oh Ariel, don't worry. One day you'll have your own baby", said Attina softly.

"I know...", said Ariel.


	4. Beware the Jellyfish

Ariel swam through the kingdom with Aquata and Attina, they were headed to Sebastian's class. Ariel sighed heavily.

"What's up Ariel?", asked Aquata. "I just...well, I don't know. I was so used to being a mother and caring for Angel I kinda got more used to being a grown up", replied Ariel.

"You're scary, trust me you don't want to be a parent for a while", said Attina.

Ariel didn't answer, even though she was so young, she didn't want to wait long to have children of her own.

They arrived at Sebastian's class. Ariel sat down sighing. "What is up with her? How could she be so depressed over it?", asked Aquata.

"Just leave her be, she'll get over it", said Attina. Ariel gave them a look and sighed again.

"Now then, today we will be learning about the great ancestor crabs...", said Sebastian.

Ariel ignored Sebastian's boring speech, she then looked up at the surface. "I wonder...how young humans are when they have children?", she wondered aloud.

"Ariel!", yelled Sebastian. Ariel blinked. "Yes Sebastian?", she asked.

"Are you paying attention?", demanded the crab. "Um...no, sorry...what did you say?", asked Ariel. Attina and Aquata both starred at her sister.

Ariel sighed, she suddenly swam off. "Ariel?", blinked Sebastian. Aquata followed her concerned.

"Ariel?", she asked seeing Ariel stop. "Ariel, this is more than just about Angel, isn't it?", she asked.

"Don't you ever wonder Aquata? What it's like up there? Above the surface? On...On the land...", Ariel said.

Aquata starred at her sister like she had two heads. "Ariel...what are you saying?", she asked.

"Imagine what it must be like, to walk on human legs...", Ariel continued. She gazed up at the surface in wonder.

"Ariel! Enough!", snapped Aquata then. Ariel blinked. "As your older sister I won't have you talking so crazy! You're a mermaid, not a human!", yelled Aquata.

"But...", began Ariel. "No buts! If Attina or father ever heard you say such things! They'd flip!", said Aquata.

"I know that...", Ariel sighed softly.

"Look, you're just going through a phase Ariel", said Aquata softly.

Ariel then swam up to the surface. "Ariel!?", cried Aquata following.

Ariel leaped up above the surface and dived back down in the water. "Ariel! Are you nuts?! A human could have seen you!", cried Aquata.

Ariel giggled. "Aquata, I do it all the time! They never see me. It's so much fun", said Ariel smiling.

"Come on you should try it!", said Ariel grabbing her sister's arm. "I'll pass, thank you. Mermaids are supposed to thrive in the deepest depths. Not jumping around like dolphins", said Aquata crossing her arms.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "It's a lot a fun...", Ariel pressed. Aquata looked at her nagging sister.

"I promise I won't mention humans again if you do this one thing for me", promised Ariel.

"Ugh, fine", sighed Aquata. Ariel smiled and grabbed her sister's hand.

The two swam up to the surface and leaped out, diving back in creating a large splash.

Ariel laughed while Aquata wasn't able to fight back a smile, it was fun. "Fun, right?", asked Ariel.

"It's okay", shrugged Aquata not wanting to admit it. "Oh come on, you totally loved it!", said Ariel.

"Ariel, it's against the rules anyway...", began Aquata when suddenly it got very dark.

The blue bright lighting in the sea became a dim dark pink lighting.

"What the?", blinked Aquata. They looked up seeing the light from the surface had been completely blocked from a large school of Jellyfish.

And it was abnormally large. There had to be thousands of them, the entire school hovered over Atlantica.

"That's got to be the biggest group of Jellyfish I've ever seen...", Ariel said.

"We better tell father", said Aquata, the two mermaids swam and saw King Triton with Sebastian.

"Father, look", cried Attina also seeing. "Yes, I see them", said the king.

"It's unusual your majesty", said Sebastian.

"Very..I've never seen such a large school near Atlantica...", said Triton. "They don't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon either", said Alana.

"Then I'll advise you all to stay far away from them. Jellyfish are dangerous, if one of you get stung, it could be fatal", warned King Triton.

"We won't Father", said Attina.

Ariel looked at the Jellyfish curiously. "Now I have an urgent meeting with the neighboring kingdom. I want you all inside, I won't be back until tonight. Hopefully the school will have been gone by then", said the king.

He then swam off with Sebastian.

Ariel looked up at the Jellyfish. "You heard father, let's go inside", said Attina. "Oh come on Attina, they can't be THAT dangerous!", said Ariel.

"Are you insane?! They can sting and it could kill you", yelled Attina. "Technically they sting you, paralyze you then eat you alive", corrected Adella.

"Thank you for the gory details Adella", sighed Attina. "Oh come on! They're just rumors! Remember how much Father hated Killer whales? He called the dangerous?", asked Ariel.

"Look at Spot! And all the killer whales! They aren't deadly!", pointed out Ariel.

"You know she's got a point", said Arista.

"I mean how can something so fun looking be so dangerous?", asked Ariel. "I'm with Ariel, they do look fun", said Alana.

"What?!", cried Aquata. "They're dangerous! You can't go near them!", ordered Attina.

"How about we have a vote?", asked Arista then. "Say what?!", yelled Attina losing complete control of her younger sisters.

"Anyone who wants to go see the Jellyfish, raise your hand!", said Arista as she raised her own hand.

Ariel, Alana and Adrenna raised their hands.

"Anyone who doesn't?", asked Arista. Attina and Aquata raised their hands. They all looked at Adella.

"I'm kinda undecided", she said sheepishly. Attina rolled her eyes.

"Four against two, it's settled!", said Ariel excitedly.

Ariel, Alana, Arista and Adrenna swam up towards the Jellyfish, which hovered silently near the surface.

"Ariel! Alana!", cried Attina. "Arista, Adrenna, get down here!", yelled Aquata.

Ariel looked at one of the bigger Jellyfish while Alana swam around another one.

"Hey guys check this out!", said Arista. She was bouncing on the top of one.

"Hey, that looks fun!", said Ariel swimming over.

Adrenna swam around another playfully. "They're really peaceful", said Arista as Ariel bounced on one.

"And they're so bouncy and soft!", Ariel said happily.

Adella suddenly swam up. "Adella!", yelled Attina. "They seem harmless sis, I mean they've been up there and nothing has happened", said Adella shrugging.

She swam up and joined her sisters. Attina sighed. "Come on!", she said to Aquata.

The two older sisters swam up to try and get their sisters out of there.

"Father sure made these fun fish out to be killers", said Arista.

"Oh yeah, they are really deadly!", said Ariel sarcastically as she played with one.

"You don't get it! Father says when a Jellyfish attacks, no one expects it!", yelled Attina.

"And it's sudden and silent", added Aquata.

"Oh please, I'm sure father just made that up to scare us", said Alana.

"Next thing, Clown fish will be deadly", chuckled Adrenna.

"Hey! Let's have a race!", said Arista then. "A race?", asked Adella.

"Yeah, let's race through the maze of Jellyfish and see who makes it out first!", said Arista excitedly.

"Cool idea!", said Ariel. "No! Not a race!", yelled Attina. "Come on Attina, it's fun!", said Adrenna.

"You know sis...they are right...nothing is happening", said Aquata.

"Aquata!", yelled Attina angrily. "Well nothing is!", Aquata then joined her sisters.

"Six against one Attina", said Alana.

Attina rolled her eyes. "All right, fine! One race but then that's it!", yelled Attina.

The girls all swam in one spot.

"First one who gets out has NO chores tomorrow!", said Arista. "And the last?", asked Ariel.

"They got to do extra!", replied Arista. "All right, let's do this!", said Adrenna.

The seven mermaids then sped off through the maze. They zig zagged through the Jellyfish and swam around them.

Alana sped up and so did Ariel.

As they were nearing halfway through, Ariel fell behind and she tried catching up when suddenly something sharp hit her twice.

Once in her arm and once in her tail. Ariel let out a cry of pain and stopped as a burning pain went through her tail and arm.

The pain seemed to paralyze her and her vision went blurry, her hearing went muffled and she felt increasingly weak.

Her sisters had already went way ahead of her, not knowing the horror that just happened.

Ariel closed her eyes, collapsing.

Alana swam as fast as she could and made it out first. "YES! First place!", she cheered.

Arista came next, then Adella, then Adrenna, then Aquata, then Attina.

"Looks like Ariel's last place!", said Arista.

The sisters then all blinked growing worried. They waited several seconds, but Ariel didn't emerge from the maze.

"Oh no...!", cried Aquata swimming back in with Attina.

"Ariel!", cried Attina urgently. "Can you hear us?", cried Aquata.

They swam further in when Attina gasped.

"Ariel!", cried Aquata seeing their youngest sister was unconscious. Attina and Aquata swam over urgently.

Aquata held Ariel in her arms. "She's been stung!", cried Attina seeing the small cuts in Ariel's arm and tail.

The two sisters swam out of the maze with Ariel.

"Ariel!", cried Adella. "What happened?!", asked Adrenna fearfully.

"She's hurt, she got stung", replied Attina as she and Aquata took Ariel inside the castle.

They quickly and carefully set Ariel in her bed and examined her stings.

They looked like tiny puncture wounds. "This is bad...", cried Alana.

Ariel opened her eyes weakly. "Ariel!", cried Attina worriedly.

Ariel let out a strained whimper, she closed her eyes tightly in pain groaning.

"Ariel?", asked Aquata.

"It burns...", cried Ariel weakly. "Burns? Where? Where does it hurt?", asked Attina worriedly.

"My tail...and my arm...", cried Ariel, she then let out a small cry of pain clutching her arm.

"Just hang on, we're going to get help Ariel", soothed Aquata softly.

Ariel panted heavily in severe pain, her breathing deep and slow.

Attina quickly got some seaweed and gently went to wrap it around Ariel's arm.

Ariel let out a cry of pain gritting her teeth. "I know Ariel, but we have to cover it", soothed Attina as she wrapped it around.

Attina then went to wrap one around the cut on her tail. As soon as the seaweed touched it, Ariel let out a short scream of pain and curled her tail up.

"Ariel! Ariel, please, we have to cover it!", cried Attina. "It could get infected!", added Aquata.

"No...please! It hurts so much, please don't touch it!", whimpered Ariel curling her tail more as she clutched her pillow tightly in pain.

"What are we gonna do?", asked Arista. "It was YOUR idea to have that dumb race!", argued Alana.

"I didn't see you complaining Alana!", argued Arista back.

"Both of you shut up!", snapped Attina.

Both of the girls piped down. "I'm going to get father, he'll know what to do", said Attina.

"Aquata, you stay and try to keep her comfortable", added Attina, she then swam out.

Ariel whimpered breathing heavily, curled up trying to endure the nonstop burning. But it was much worse in her tail than her arm.

Aquata swam beside Ariel and held her hand. Ariel instantly squeezed it hard. "Aquata, do you know what will happen?", asked Adrenna worriedly.

"I don't know...father will know though", replied Aquata worriedly.

After a few minutes, Ariel's condition seemed to get worse. Ariel whimpered sobbing in pain clutching her tail tightly.

"Ariel...Ariel, hang in there", cried Aquata fearfully. "It won't stop burning...!", cried Ariel curling up in pain now hyperventilating.

Aquata looked away, it pained her to watch this.

She then glared at Arista.

"This is all YOUR fault!", she yelled pointing at Arista.

"Is not!", Arista argued. "Our little sister is laying here suffering because you just had to suggest that dumb race!", yelled Aquata.

"It was all Ariel's idea in the beginning!", Arista shot back.

"Right, and YOU are older than her! So you, Alana, Adella and Adrenna should have all known better and helped me and Attina talk her out of it!", yelled Aquata.

"You jumped in pretty fast yourself Aquata", snapped Arista.

"ARISTA!", roared King Triton suddenly, his shadow over her and Aquata.

Arista froze. "Heh...heh...hi daddy", said Arista nervously.

The king shoved Arista aside and rushed to Ariel.

"Oh Ariel...", he said fearfully holding her. "She's in a lot of pain father...", said Attina worriedly.

"Will...will she be okay?", asked Adella worriedly.

"Sebastian!", called the sea king. Sebastian hurried over with some type of medicine.

"Its rare, but I was able to find some. It will heal her", said King Triton.

Ariel whimpered. "Sweetheart, this is going to sting, please hold still", soothed King Triton softly.

Ariel nodded shaking. The king applied the cream like medicine first on Ariel's arm. Ariel tensed closing her eyes tightly.

He then applied it to her tail. Ariel let out a cry of pain and thrashed in his arms. "Ariel!" said the king worriedly.

"I'm sorry...it just burns so much!", whimpered Ariel weakly, trying hard to keep still.

"Attina, please come and hold her tail still", ordered the king. Attina swam over and held her sister's tail still.

The king applied the medicine again. Ariel cried out in pain again clutching her father's arm.

Her body attempted to thrash but Attina kept her still.

"There..", the king finished.

Ariel panted unevenly as the burning began to finally fade away.

The king gently lay her in her bed for her to rest.

"She'll be fine now..", he said relieved.

"Thank goodness...", said Aquata. The king then glared at Ariel's six sisters. They all froze.

"What is WRONG with all of you?! You're all supposed to be setting an example for Ariel!", he yelled angrily.

"Father we're so sorry...", said Alana. "I'm sorry father, I...", began Attina.

"Attina! YOU! I expected better out of you! You're supposed to be the oldest!", yelled the king angrily.

"Father I'm sorry...you're right...it was stupid! I just...", cried Attina.

"I don't want to hear another word out of any of you! Your sister could have died! You're all beached, for three months!", yelled the king.

"What?!", yelled Adrenna. "This is ridiculous!", snapped Arista. "Make that FIVE months for you Arista!", roared the king towering over her.

Arista fell silent. "Would you like to push that to a year?", he asked angrily.

"No father...", replied Arista.

The king glared at them and swam out.

During the night, Ariel woke up. She felt horribly sore, but the burning pain was gone. So was the dizziness.

"Hey...", said Attina softly. "Attina?", asked Ariel weakly. "How are you feeling?", asked Aquata.

"Sore...", replied Ariel. "That should wear off by tomorrow", said Aquata.

"Ariel...I'm...I'm so sorry", said Attina looking down then. Ariel blinked tiredly.

"I let you get hurt, when I should have protected you. I'm a failure of a sister...", said Attina.

"We all are...", said Aquata.

"Guys...it's fine, I'm okay...really", said Ariel.

Attina then suddenly embraced Ariel gently. Ariel blinked but returned the embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay", Attina said through tears.

Aquata joined the embrace too. So did Alana, Adrenna, Adella, and Arista.


	5. The Shark and the Mermaid

Ariel swam through a shipwreck with Flounder. "Ariel! Wait up!", cried Flounder panting. Ariel slowed down seeing something.

It was what humans would call a ring. "Flounder, look!", she cried happily. She picked up the ring which seemed to shine.

"Wow, that one is pretty", said Flounder. "It's beautiful...", mused Ariel mesmerized by it.

"Maybe Scuttle can tell us what it is?", asked Flounder.

"Maybe", replied Ariel as she put it in her bag. The two explored some more when Ariel noticed another item.

It was laying at the entrance of a cave. Ariel swam off the shipwreck to get a closer look.

It was a coat. Ariel swam down towards it curiously. As she got closer, she heard deep growling. Ariel froze seeing bubbles float out from the darkness of the cave.

"Ariel?", asked Flounder swimming over. Ariel reached for the coat then. Flounder looked seeing a pair of deadly looking yellow eyes.

"ARIEL!", he screamed. Ariel looked up and the first thing she saw was a full set of shark teeth. Ariel dodged the shark's forceful bite narrowly.

The shark growled and chased Ariel around the shipwreck. Ariel swam as fast as she could, when suddenly the shark herded her to a dead end.

Ariel gasped and she looked to see the shark headed right for her.

She closed her eyes, freezing in fear when suddenly Flounder swam in front of her.

"Flounder!", she cried. The shark stopped glaring at Flounder, ten times the little fish's size.

"Hey you big bully! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!", yelled Flounder.

The shark continued to glare at him.

"Go on, get out of here!", Flounder raised his fins and let out a pitiful growl.

To their shock, the shark suddenly panicked and swam off scared.

"What the?", asked Flounder not thinking that would have worked. Ariel blinked seeing the shark fearfully swim around panicked.

The shark then swam into a metal ring getting stuck.

Ariel and Flounder looked at each other confused but Ariel then swam over.

"Ariel!", cried Flounder still worried. Ariel swam over to the shark, seeing he had calmed down.

"Flounder scared you?", asked Ariel shocked. The shark had an embarrassed and sheepish look on his face.

Ariel giggled. "Hey, it's okay. I'll get you out of there", said Ariel. "What?!", asked Flounder fearfully.

Ariel was able to get the shark unstuck, the shark blinked, he then swam up to Ariel smiling.

Ariel hesitated but then petted the shark.

"You're not like any shark I've even met before", Ariel admitted. The shark was so sweet and friendly, but also very cowardly.

Suddenly they heard laughing above them.

They looked up seeing two Hammerhead sharks and a Great white laughing at the cowardly shark.

"Whoa, he really is cowardly if the other sharks laugh at him", said Flounder.

The cowardly shark sighed and swam off. Ariel followed.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid", she said softly as she caught up with him. The shark looked at her.

"You know...I don't think I've ever seen your kind of shark", said Ariel looking at him.

He wasn't a Great white or a Hammerhead. Not even a Tiger shark or a Whale shark.

"I think he's a Speartooth shark!", cried Flounder surprised. "A Speartooth?", asked Ariel.

"They're really rare, I wouldn't be shocked if he was the last of his kind", admitted Flounder.

"What? That's horrible", cried Ariel. "Humans hunt them down alot", said Flounder.

The shark looked down, he did seem very lonely.

"Oh don't worry Speary, you're not alone", Ariel comforted petting the shark who nuzzled her.

"Speary?!", asked Flounder stunned. "He needs a name Flounder", Ariel said.

"We can't leave him out here alone, he was in that cave because he's too scared", said Ariel.

"He tried to eat you Ariel!", argued Flounder. Speary looked down feeling bad.

"Flounder, come on! He most likely hasn't eaten in days", Ariel said as she petted the shark.

"We need to take him to Atlantica! Just until he gains courage! He'll die if we leave him out here", Ariel said then.

"Ariel!? Do you have some obsession with taking things home? First Spot, then Lucky the Bad Luck creature, then Angel and now a SHARK?!", yelled Flounder panicked.

"Spot was a baby who lost his parents, Lucky was misjudged and in the end she didn't even cause bad luck! Plus she was pregnant even. And Angel was an orphan!", corrected Ariel.

"I get that, you're right about all that but Ariel...you can't save everything in the ocean!", said Flounder.

Ariel ignored him giving him a look and turned to Speary. "Follow me Speary, don't worry", Ariel smiled.

The shark smiled back and followed Ariel towards Atlantica. "Oh Ariel...I'm not against you but you won't be able to hide a shark!", said Flounder to himself sighing.

He followed the two.

Ariel led Speary through the back and into her bedroom. "The bedroom again?", asked Flounder. Ariel shushed Flounder and led Speary behind her bed.

"I'll go get you some food Speary", Ariel said. Speary nodded.

"Ariel!? What do you suppose you'll feed him? Sharks don't eat kelp!", said Flounder.

Ariel sighed getting annoyed. "Flounder, if you're going to be panicked about it, then you don't have to be involved", she said.

Flounder sighed. "I'm sorry Ariel it's just...this has gone out of hand", he said. Ariel looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I know where you can get him some food", Flounder gave in. Ariel smiled. "Oh thank you Flounder!", she cried hugging him.

Flounder led Ariel to the sea floor near the reef, it was here they saw a lot of dead fish. Ariel felt a little sickened but she thought of Speary.

She then swam over and hid a bunch of the fish in her bag. "Ariel, listen I'm with you but what if your father finds out?", asked Flounder.

"He won't this time, don't worry", Ariel replied as she collected some dead catfish. "Where have I heard that before?", asked Flounder rolling his eyes.

The two soon returned to the kingdom. Ariel went to enter her bedroom when Sebastian swam over.

"Ariel!", he said. Ariel froze, her heart pounding in her chest. She hid the bag behind her.

"Ariel, I hope you remember to rehearse for the concert!", Sebastian said firmly.

"The concert? Sebastian that isn't for another month!", Ariel said.

"Oh I know, but it is vitally important you rehearse! It will be the best concert I've ever conducted!", explained Sebastian.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Anything else Sebastian?", she asked nervously.

"No, I suppose dat's it...", Sebastian went to leave when he blinked.

"What is dat smell?", he asked. "What smell?", asked Ariel nervously. "I smell dead fish, dat's what! Is your nose broken?", asked Sebastian.

Ariel backed up as Sebastian sniffed towards behind her back. He then saw the dead fish in the bag.

"Ariel!? What in de world is this?!", he demanded. Ariel bit her lip trying to think.

"It's...for school", she lied. "Say what?", asked Sebastian.

"Well...remember when I didn't want to take science? And you were really upset?", asked Ariel thinking fast.

"Yes...", replied Sebastian. "Well I thought I'd give it a try", admitted Ariel. Sebastian was quiet for a moment, Ariel was beginning to feel herself sweat slightly from the tension.

"Oh dat makes me so happy!", Sebastian finally said.

"It's so good to learn of the fish's body parts through science! Oh you make me so proud Ariel! I'll see you in class tomorrow!", said Sebastian excitedly.

The crab then swam off happily. Ariel let out a heavy sigh of relief. "That was WAY too close!", said Flounder.

Ariel swam into her bedroom. Speary looked up sniffing excitedly.

"I'm back Speary", Ariel smiled, she turned the bag upside down. A large pile of fish fell to the floor.

The shark licked his chomps and ate them all in one bite.

Flounder suddenly turned green and almost threw up. "Ugh, I'm out of here", he said swimming out.

"Listen Speary, tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you to be braver", Ariel said petting him.

Speary nodded and licked her then. "And maybe start teaching you to brush your teeth...", she added.

Speary smiled in such a friendly way.

The next day soon came, Ariel had to go to class to keep Sebastian convinced she wanted to attend Science class.

In truth Ariel couldn't stand science class because it would make her feel dizzy and sometimes pass out.

"Now today class, we will be talking of the intestines in a Clownfish", said Sebastian.

"You owe me so big for this Ariel", said Flounder, he was completely green. Ariel glared at him but she also felt sick.

No one really did attend Sebastian's Science class for it's gruesome subjects.

"Now then, I found something very rare for us to study! The organ of a Dolphin!", Sebastian set it on the rock desk.

Flounder suddenly covered his mouth and swam off to throw up. Ariel felt her stomach turn.

"What's his problem?", blinked Sebastian. "Sebastian", sighed Ariel then. "Yes?", asked Sebastian.

Ariel held up a broken off claw of a dead crab then. Sebastian turned green and passed out.

Ariel rolled her eyes and swam out of there, she couldn't take another second of it.

During the afternoon Ariel was with Speary away from Atlantica.

"Okay Speary we're going to try this again, Flounder is a Great white shark, and you have to scare him off", Ariel said.

Speary nodded. Flounder then acted like a shark and growled. Speary froze and he suddenly hid into some coral shaking.

"Oh Speary...", cried Ariel swimming down to him. "Speary, you got to learn to be brave", she said softly.

Speary looked at her like it was hopeless.

"It's not hopeless...you'll get it one day", Ariel smiled petting him. Speary smiled slightly and nuzzled Ariel.

They soon returned to Atlantica, Ariel feeding Speary the dead fish again. She kept him hidden pretty well in her bedroom.

But soon a week went by, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep him a secret. Ariel was running out of places to look for dead fish and she knew soon her sisters would smell the dead fish smell from her room.

It was morning, Ariel was getting ready to leave for class. "I'll be back later Speary", she said petting him.

Speary smiled nuzzling her, the two had bonded closely over the passed week. "We'll try again this afternoon", she added.

Ariel and Flounder had been spending every afternoon trying to get Speary to regain his courage, but so far no luck.

Ariel petted Speary one last time and left. Speary sighed and was about to take a nap when he smelled something.

Speary peeked out of Ariel's bedroom to see Arista was doing her makeup outside the room. Speary licked his chomps.

He couldn't control his hunger for her, plus a shark leaving on just little fish can grow bored of this diet.

Speary swam out of Ariel's bedroom and silently snuck up behind Arista, who didn't notice him. She was too busy admiring herself in the mirror.

Speary growled softly and opened his jaws about to bite her tail. Arista blinked hearing and she looked.

Her eyes grew wide and she screamed loudly and narrowly dodged Speary's bite.

"SHARK!", she screamed as she swam out of there, Speary chasing her. "What?!", cried Attina.

"Did she say shark!?", asked Adella. "Look!", cried Aquata pointing.

They saw Arista swimming over with Speary right on her tail. "Get Father!", cried Alana as the girls swam as fast as they could.

Ariel and Flounder blinked hearing the commotion from class with Sebastian. "What in de world?", asked Sebastian.

He looked around to see Speary's teeth about to chomp him. Sebastian screamed and hid under his desk.

"Speary!", cried Ariel. Flounder hid as well. Speary stopped seeing Ariel, snapping out of his blood thirsty rage.

"Speary, what's wrong?", asked Ariel worriedly petting him, calming him down.

"Speary?!", asked Sebastian horrified. Alana, Arista, Aquata and Adrenna all starred in shock. Attina and Adella had went to get King Triton.

"He's YOURS?", asked Alana shocked. Ariel hesitated still petting Speary.

"Ariel, have you completely lost your MIND?! That BEAST tried to eat me!", yelled Arista angrily.

"He didn't mean to!", defended Ariel. "He's a monster! Out of every FREAK you've brought home, this is by far the freakiest!", snapped Arista cruelly.

"Arista, that's taking it a bit far", snapped Adrenna as Ariel starred in shock.

"So according to you...Spot, Lucky, Angel and Speary are all freaks?", asked Ariel in a hurting tone.

"Of course they all are! And this one is the worst!", yelled Arista getting in Ariel's face.

Ariel glared at her blinking tears back. "Arista, cut it out!", yelled Aquata.

"Dat is enough both of you!", yelled Sebastian finally coming out from under his desk.

"All she does is bring freaky things home! It's her life! And as I said, this SHARK is the freakiest and most dangerous thing she has ever brought home!", Arista continued, ignoring Sebastian.

Without warning, Ariel felt such anger in her chest. She lifted her arm and suddenly punched Arista hard in the face.

"Ariel!", cried Aquata and Alana as Adrenna gasped. "Ariel!", yelled Sebastian in shock as Flounder also looked surprised.

"What the?! You...how dare you!", yelled Arista clutching her bloody nose.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!", roared King Triton appearing then. Attina and Adella both gasped seeing Arista's face.

"Father, she punched me!", cried Arista. "Arista had it coming", said Aquata then. "Enough! WHAT is this SHARK doing here?!", roared the king.

Speary flinched, shaking. He then swam off. "Speary!", cried Ariel, she swam off after him.

"Ariel?! Ariel get back here!", ordered the king but Ariel ignored him.

Speary sniffed and swam further off. "Speary! Speary, wait!", cried Ariel behind him.

Speary looked down when suddenly Ariel noticed a Great white hovering above Speary.

She gasped horrified. "Speary, above you!", she cried. Speary looked up and his eyes filled with terror as the Great white swam down at him biting madly.

Speary hid under some coral, shaking. Ariel swam over and shielded Speary. The Great White nearly bit Ariel, when she dodged and distracted him from Speary.

Ariel dodged narrowly and swam around trying to make the Great White go away as Speary watched, fearfully.

Ariel went to swim up when the Great White suddenly bit the end of her tail dragging her down.

Ariel cried out in pain and tried getting out of his grasp but couldn't. Speary's eyes grew wide.

The Great White slammed Ariel's body down to the sea floor hard. Ariel clutched her arm, whimpering in pain.

Speary's eyes grew wide seeing this, the mermaid who didn't judge him and took care of him all this time, was about to be killed right before his eyes.

Speary shook violently suddenly appearing out of the coral.

Just then King Triton and Ariel's sisters appeared with Sebastian and Flounder. "Ariel!", yelled Triton fearfully.

Before any of them could react, Speary suddenly growled deeply and dashed over to the Great White.

With a force, he slammed into the Great White's body biting deeply in him. Ariel's tail was out of the shark's jaws and luckily was unharmed.

She looked seeing Speary fight the Great White. "Speary!", she cried worriedly.

They all watched as Speary and the other shark bit a each other violently, suddenly the Great White locked it's powerful jaws on Speary's neck and slammed him to the sea floor, blood flowing out.

"Speary, no!", cried Ariel.

"Come on Speary, you can kick his butt!", yelled Flounder.

"Did...did that shark just save Ariel?", asked Attina dumbfounded.

Speary growled thrashing in the Great white's grasp, he then hit the shark with his tail. The Great White let go and Speary bit the Great white's neck hard and tossed him against a cavern.

The Great White growled, blood flowing from his wounds. He then dashed and locked his jaws on Speary's side then.

It created a deep wound, blood flowing out. "Speary!", cried Ariel fearfully.

The Great White then dashed forward, still holding a thrashing Speary in his jaws, and slammed Speary's body against a sharp piece of wood from a shipwreck.

The sharp end stabbed into Speary's side deeply. Ariel gasped horrified. "No!", cried Flounder.

Speary growled thrashing in severe pain as more and more blood flew out.

"Speary!", Ariel cried about to swim up to help him when Aquata held her back. "Let me go!", Ariel cried.

"Ariel, don't! If you get in the middle you'll be killed!", cried Aquata holding her sister back.

Speary growled panting heavily, he then glared at the Great White, his eyes turning red.

Speary then thrashed his body and acutally broke the wooden object. He was swimming there with the object sticking out of his side.

He then growled louder and bit the object and pulled it out of his body.

Ariel's eyes grew wide in horror and Flounder gasped.

Speary growled and threw the object at the Great White. The sharp end pierced the Great White's neck.

The Great White thrashed in pain but too much blood was flowing out, it collapsed to the sea floor dead.

Speary panted unevenly, his body consumed by a cloud of his own blood. The Speartooth shark then fell to the seafloor.

"Speary!", cried Ariel getting out of Aquata's grasp and swimming over to him.

Speary panted heavily. "Speary! Speary, you did it! You got your courage back", cried Ariel as she petted him.

Speary smiled weakly and nuzzled Ariel softly. Ariel sniffed tears forming as she petted the shark.

"Speary...please, you're gonna be okay, just hang on", she cried.

Speary nuzzled her one last time and he exhaled sharply going limp. Flounder looked down, crying softly.

"Speary...no!", cried Ariel sobbing. King Triton looked down, he swam over gently.

Ariel cried in her father's arms. "He...He's gone...", she sobbed. "I'm so sorry Ariel..", soothed King Triton.

"He really was a special shark...one of a kind", the king said.

"He saved Ariel's life...", said Adrenna. "But father, you told us all sharks are bad", said Attina.

"I was wrong", the king said still comforting a crying Ariel.

Ariel sobbed heavily and soon the Merpeople left, giving one last sad glance at Speary's body.


	6. I Remember Her

**Author's Note: This is a SPECIAL chapter with flashbacks of Ariel's mother Athena, plus Ariel's POV of her mother's death and the aftermath. **

In the kingdom of Atlantica, six lively Mermaid children played together. They were all girls and little. "Attina, wait up!", cried Alana.

They were all ages 2 to 5 years old. Attina, the oldest slowed down so her younger sister could catch up.

"Guys wait up!", cried Adella. "Girls!", came Athena's voice. The daughters all stopped playing and swam over.

"Yeah mom?", asked Attina. "Time for bed, darlings", smiled Athena softly. The girls all swam into their bedroom.

Athena and King Triton tucked them each in. "They grow so fast...", said King Triton softly wrapping a strong, protective arm around Athena.

"But soon we'll have another little one", said Athena softly placing a hand to her swollen stomach. King Triton smiled and stroked Athena's face gently.

"Do you think we'll finally get a son?", asked Triton sitting down with his Queen.

"I don't think so, this one feels like another girl", replied Athena softly, gently rubbing her stomach.

"All girls it will be then", smiled Triton. "I think I've already come up with a name for her", admitted Athena.

"Oh?", asked Triton. "Ariel...", replied Athena. "Ariel, it's beautiful", agreed the king.

"I bet she'll sing as beautifully as you do Athena", said Triton. Athena smiled softly and the two shared a kiss.

The two were about to retire to bed when Sebastian swam over. "Your majesty!", he said urgently.

"What is it Sebastian?", asked King Triton. "You must come quickly! A ship has been seen above Atlantica!", reported Sebastian.

"A ship?!", yelled the king, he swam over. "Again? It's the third time this week", said Athena also swimming over.

"Athena, you wait here. I'll be back shortly", said Triton. Athena looked worried. "Be careful, love", she said.

"I will, I promise", Triton kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her stomach, he then swam off with Sebastian.

Athena looked down worriedly, more and more humans had been coming above Atlantica more than ever.

Ever since they started to build that human castle near, there's been more ships than ever. Athena swam into their bedroom, feeling tired.

But even though she was tired, she couldn't sleep well. She always worried that her husband would be seen...or even more worse, killed by one of the humans.

Athena lost her own father to humans and every Mermaid or Merman in the sea knew how dangerous they were.

Athena, unable to sleep, got out of bed and checked on her daughters. She saw they were all fast asleep.

Athena smiled softly watching over them. She placed a hand to her swollen stomach, the new baby moving softly.

Soon sunrise came. A shine of light glimmered into the ocean. Athena looked up seeing Triton returning with Sebastian.

Athena sighed in relief smiling. She swam over and hugged him. The king embraced her and they shared a passionate kiss.

"It's all right, they've gone", said Triton softly. "But why? Why do they keep coming?", asked Athena, her hand on her stomach.

"It must have something to do with that castle...", replied Triton.

"Oh Triton...we picked this spot to live because it was so far from all of that", said Athena.

"Don't worry love, I won't allow them to drive us out. This was our home before theirs", said Triton stroking Athena's cheek softly.

"I know that dear...but, will they start attacking?", asked Athena worriedly.

"I don't know...but I promise you. I will always protect you and our daughters. All seven of them", promised Triton as he placed his hand on Athena's stomach.

"I know you will", smiled Athena softly.

During the day, their daughters played inside the kingdom together as Athena and Triton kept close watch over them.

"Arista, quit pulling my tail!", cried Adrenna. "I'm not pulling your tail!", argued Arista. "Yes you are!", Adrenna said.

"Arista", said Athena. "Yes mom?", asked Arista innocently letting go of her sister's tail.

"Don't pull your sister's tail", said Athena. "Sorry mom", said Arista, she swam playing with Aquata.

Sebastian was practicing some of his music conducting when a Seahorse swam to him.

"Sebastian!", he cried urgently. "Yes?", asked Sebastian. "Humans! A ship is spearing fish! Dozens are dead!", cried the Seahorse.

"What?!", asked Sebastian shocked. "It's headed for Atlantica!", said the Seahorse urgently.

"Geez mon! Where did it come from?!", asked Sebastian panicked, he quickly swam towards the castle.

"Your majesty!", the crab yelled urgently swimming over as fast as he could.

"Sebastian?", asked Athena as Triton got up. "Your majesty! Humans! Humans are coming! They're spearing fish! De ship is headed right for Atlantica!", cried Sebastian urgently.

"No! Sebastian, quickly gather the Soldiers!", ordered the king. "Right away sire!", Sebastian swam off.

"Girls, get inside, quickly!", cried Athena. The girls all swam inside quickly. "Damn these humans...I knew this was coming", growled Triton.

Athena was about to say something when suddenly she was cut off by a pain in her abdomen. Athena let out a short gasp clutching her stomach.

"Athena?! Athena, what is it?", asked the king worriedly. Athena hesitated for a second but knew right away.

"I think it's time...", she cried weakly. "What?! No, not now!", the king said panicked, not wanting to leave his queen, but knew he had to protect her and his kingdom from the humans.

"Triton, go. I'll be all right, I had Alana by myself, remember?", asked Athena breathing deeply. "Are you sure?", asked Triton fearfully holding Athena gently.

"Yes...go. When you get back, you can meet our little Ariel", said Athena softly. Triton nodded, not wanting to leave her but he had no choice.

Triton kissed her softly and swam off clutching his trident tightly. Athena breathed heavily, she then swam off after having some watch her daughters.

For some reason, as Athena was about to enter a small quiet cave to give birth in, something inside made her want to go closer to the surface.

And she had no idea why. Almost as if the baby wanted to be born near the shore. As crazy as that sounded.

And it even made Athena more comfortable to have her daughter near the shore. A contraction snapped Athena out of her thoughts.

She winced closing her eyes tightly and breathing through it. She swam up closer to the shore.

Once she was close enough, but not too close she lay down on the sea floor and breathed heavily.

The contractions were suddenly coming faster, telling Athena is wouldn't be long. She curled her tail slightly clutching a handful of wet sand from the sea floor.

But she didn't scream or cry out, when a Mermaid gave birth it wasn't extremely painful like it was for a human.

It was more fast and distressing for a mermaid than painful. Athena took deep rapid breaths and started pushing, feeling it wouldn't take long at all.

After only five minutes, she exhaled sharply and a emerald green tail emerged, similar to how an Orca gives birth.

Athena panted heavily, growing exhausted. She pushed one last time, clutching the handful of wet sand when suddenly the rest of the baby emerged with a flow of blood.

Athena gasped for air, breathing shakily but steadily, hearing her baby's first held her newborn. The little one had beautiful red hair, and quite a bit of it already.

It went down to her neck already, and her tail was a beautiful emerald green.

The baby stopped crying and opened her ocean blue eyes. "Oh...look at you...you're so beautiful..", cried Athena as she cradled Ariel in her arms.

"My beautiful Ariel...I promise I'll always protect you, my darling, and no matter how much time passes, I'll always be there for you", Athena sang softly.

Ariel smiled giggling softly and reached her tiny hands to her mother's face. Athena smiled warmly and cuddled Ariel close to her.

After she breastfed Ariel, Athena swam back to the kingdom holding Ariel close to her. Just then she saw Triton returning with Sebastian.

Triton swam up and his eyes grew wide seeing them. He swam over, placing a hand gently on Ariel's cheek.

Ariel smiled up at her father, grabbing his finger with her tiny hand.

Athena smiled softly. "Oh Athena...she's beautiful. She looks just like you", smiled the king softly.

"Oh Triton, she's our new treasure", smiled Athena as she cradled Ariel close to her.

Sebastian came over seeing Ariel. He smiled warmly. "She looks just like her mother", he said. Athena smiled.

Soon, a few years went by. Ariel was six years old.

Her hair had already grown out so long. Her ocean blue eyes remained.

Ariel was playing with her sisters. "Can't catch me!", said Arista swimming faster.

"You want to bet?", asked Aquata. Ariel then swam ahead of Arista and Aquata then. She looked above the surface.

Ariel then same towards it. "Ariel! Hey!", cried Attina seeing her going towards the surface. Ariel swam up towards it and suddenly leaped up out of the water and back in.

She laughed. "That's so much fun!", she giggled. The king laughed coming over. "Let's all try that", he said.

Athena smiled and swam up, she leaped out gracefully and back in. Triton was right behind her.

Their daughters all leaped as well, like dolphins.

Soon dolphins themselves joined in. "This is amazing!", cried Ariel happily.

Athena leaped with Attina and Aquata while Ariel leaped with Triton and Alana.

Humans haven't attacked near Atlantica since the day Ariel was born, so the king and queen were finally able to relax.

Later in the day, Ariel was watching the starfish. "Mommy, what are these?", she asked. "They're called starfish, sweetie", replied Athena softly.

"They're so cute", cried Ariel. "Do they grant wishes like stars in the sky?", asked Ariel.

Athena laughed softly. "I don't think so, but it's nice to think so", said Athena.

"Then, I wish for days to always be like this one!", smiled Ariel holding a pink starfish.

Athena smiled warmly. Triton watched the two while playing with Adrenna and Arista.

By night, Athena was singing softly to her daughters. Ariel swam into her mother's lap. Athena stroked Ariel's hair as the others were falling asleep in their beds.

Ariel snuggled against the warmth of her mother closing her eyes drifting to sleep.

"She loves you very much Athena", said Triton smiling. "They all love us", smiled Athena.

Athena gently put Ariel to bed and kissed her forehead. She then swam to Triton. Triton held Athena in his arms and the two shared a kiss.

Ariel loved everything. She loved her parents, her sisters, Sebastian and her home.

Everything was so perfect. So happy.

And more than anything, Ariel loved two things. She loved music...and she loved to gaze up at the surface for hours at a time.

And she loved it when her family would go out of the water to sit on rocks above the surface at every sunset.

It was her favorite time of day.

They were out there once again, Ariel and her sisters played together as Triton and Athena sat on a rock.

Ariel looked over seeing her father giving her mother a blue music box. "Our song...", Athena said softly.

The king smiled. Ariel and her sisters swam over when suddenly Ariel saw something. She gasped pointing.

It was like nothing she ever saw before. Her parents and sisters looked. Athena also gasped and the king's eyes filled with terror.

"Go!", he yelled as the other Merpeople dived under water. Triton grabbed Ariel, Alana, Arista, Adrenna, Adella, and Aquata.

Ariel looked over her father's shoulder to see her mother getting Attina's fin unstuck from the rock.

There was chaos, and panic. King Triton swam down and placed his daughters in a small cave to hide them.

"Wait here", he said softly but firmly. "Where's mommy?", asked Ariel fearfully. King Triton realized then Athena wasn't behind him.

"Athena!", he yelled fearfully swimming back up to the surface.

As he was about to reach it, he saw the ship was headed right for Athena, she was in front of a large rock.

"ATHENA! NO!", he screamed. Athena had no time to move, the ship crashed into her, instantly killing her.

Blood flowed down from the crash. Sebastian gasped horrified. "No!", he exclaimed. The king swam up to only see the music box.

The ship left very shortly. Ariel and her sisters waited in the cave, all whimpering. Ariel kept wondering to herself...where was her mom?

Why was her father screaming her name? What had happened?

Finally after what seemed like forever to the girls, Sebastian appeared.

"Sebastian...", whimpered Ariel. "What happened?", asked Attina.

Sebastian looked down sadly. "Come with me girls", he said. The girls followed him, Ariel stopped looking up at the surface for a moment.

She saw her father holding onto something...and she also saw some blood still flowing. Ariel gasped.

Sebastian looked. "Ariel!", he yelled urgently. He took her hand and pulled her.

"Don't look at it, come, quickly", he said as he led the girls back to the castle. Ariel sniffed, feeling tears form.

She didn't know what happened, but she can feel it was something horrible. And it had something to do with her mother.

Sebastian led the girls into their bedroom. All of the girls could feel a darkness cloud over the kingdom.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?", asked Aquata. "Where's mom?", asked Adella.

"Where is she?", asked Arista.

"Did...did something happen to her?", asked Ariel then. Sebastian sighed looking down.

"Girls...your mother...", he hesitated unable to look at their faces.

"Your mother isn't with us anymore. She...she won't be coming back", explained Sebastian sadly.

"Did...that thing kill her?", asked Attina shakily. Sebastian looked at her.

"Yes...yes it did. Humans killed her...", replied Sebastian.

Sebastian went to leave the bedroom. "I'll be in shortly to tuck you all in", he said.

"What about daddy?", asked Adella.

"He...won't be coming in tonight", replied Sebastian. He left the bedroom.

As Ariel lay in bed that night, she was so young that even though she knew what happened, it didn't entirely sink in yet.

She didn't want to believe this happened. She wanted to believe her mom was coming back.

By the following few days, during Sebastian's class, things were pretty silent and grim.

"Sebastian...", Ariel raised her hand. "Yes Ariel?", asked Sebastian. "When's mommy coming back?", she asked.

The girls all looked at her. "Ariel...she isn't", said Attina before Sebastian could answer.

"She has to! She promised all of us! That she would never leave and that she would always be there", cried Ariel.

Sebastian sighed softly. "Ariel, please dear. You must understand, she isn't coming back", he said.

"I won't believe it! She will come back!", cried Ariel, she suddenly swam off. "Ariel!", yelled Sebastian.

Ariel swam away from class and she suddenly heard something. It was a singing voice.

"Mom?", she asked, she swam towards it, feeling hopeful. The voice grew louder as she swam closer.

She looked through some coral. "Mom!", she cried excitedly but then her smile faded when she saw it was just some teenage mermaids rehearsing for a concert.

Ariel looked down and swam a few feet away and lay down on the sea floor.

She sniffed, feeling a lump in her throat and a sinking feeling in her heart as she finally realized it.

It was true. Her mother was gone, and she wasn't returning.

Ariel suddenly swam into a small cave and cried heavily, sobbing uncomfortably. "Ariel?", asked Sebastian finding her.

Ariel continued crying. Sebastian looked down. "Oh Ariel...", he said as he swam over to comfort her.

As the years passed, by the time Ariel was 15, she was able to forget most of the trauma from that fateful day.

But she never forgot about her mother. She always kept her mother close to her heart and shared her mother's beautiful singing voice.

"I remember her...", Ariel said in the present, thinking about her.


	7. A Crashed Concert

In the deepest depths of the ocean, undiscovered creatures thrived, in absolute secret. Some of them were undiscovered species of whales, others of rare fish.

Some were endangered species of sharks. But among these rare creatures also thrived common ones, like the crab, the Clown fish, the starfish, the clams, the dolphins, the Jellyfish, the Octopuses, and even the Killer whales.

But one creature...one mystical creature that was considered a legend among humans, also lived here. The Mermaid.

According to sailor tales, the Mermaid is a creature with a half fish half human like body. Also according to legend, mermaids do not have eternal souls.

They simply turn to sea foam, ceasing to ever exist. Mermaids were also best known in the legends for their undying love.

They say when a Mermaid falls in love, it is deep and pure.

In the deepest depths of the ocean, a kingdom existed for Merpeople to live in peace. Raising families and playing with the dolphins all day.

The kingdom was called Atlantica. But like they always say, there's always one fish out of water.

"Ariel, wait up!", panted a chubby small yellow and blue fish. He struggled to keep up with the agile young mermaid.

"Flounder! Hurry up!", said Ariel impatiently.

She had beautiful long, full red hair. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself and her fins and tail were a stunning emerald green color.

The color blended nicely with the sea's colors. "Look at that Flounder!", said Ariel once the little fish finally caught up.

They were looking at a sunken ship.

"Isn't it wonderful?", asked Ariel mesmerized. "Yeah...yeah it's great", said Flounder in a nervous voice.

"Now let's get out of here!", he pulled at her arm. The ship creeped him out.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?", asked Ariel smirking. She swam ahead towards it.

"Who me? No way!", lied Flounder. The two swam up to the ship, Ariel much more eager than Flounder.

"I bet there's all sorts of treasures in here", she said excitedly as she swam inside. Flounder followed. The wreck was indeed filled with human items.

But one item caught Ariel's eye. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, Flounder look!", she cried swimming over to it.

Flounder followed seeing Ariel was looking at a silver long item with three sharp pointy ends.

"Cool! Um...what is it?", asked Flounder.

"I have no idea, but I bet Scuttle will!", said Ariel eagerly as she examined the item.

"Ariel, come on, we have to get out of here! What if a shark comes along?", asked Flounder worriedly.

Ariel ignored him looking at another item. "Hmmm I wonder what this one is?", she wondered. Ariel was indeed a fish out of water.

Most Mermaids would take one look at a ship wreck...or any human item and swim as far away as possible. Because they knew humans were dangerous.

But Ariel was different. She not only didn't fear humans, she loved them. She was mesmerized by any human item she found.

Although she wasn't completely naive as other Mermaids her age said.

Ariel lost her mother when she was 6 years old, she was 16 now. She knows it was humans who killed her. Her father, from then on, believed ALL humans were bad.

But Ariel had a slightly different view of them. She believed there were good humans. Of course if her father ever knew this...Ariel didn't dare think of that.

Flounder then blinked hearing a low rumbling sound from above. "Ariel...", he said on edge looking up.

"Flounder, what is it?", asked Ariel looking over at first annoyed. But then she looked up seeing a ship sailing over them.

"Ariel, it's humans! We got to get out of here!", cried Flounder panicked.

Ariel didn't move, she looked curious.

"Ariel, come on!", urged Flounder.

"Hold on", said Ariel swimming up towards it. "Ariel! Ariel get back here!", cried Flounder hiding behind coral.

Ariel looked curiously, not close to the ship yet but halfway under it. But suddenly, a net was thrown down into the ocean.

Ariel's eyes grew wide in horror once she realized, recognizing the nets from when her mother died.

"Ariel!", yelled Flounder urgently.

Ariel swam away from the ship then, but spears were being thrown into the ocean towards her, Flounder and other fish.

Flounder swam frantically with Ariel right behind him, having her bag around her shoulder. Ariel looked seeing a fish being speared by one of the deadly looking weapons.

Blood flowed from the fish as it floated motionless. Ariel sped up with Flounder when suddenly she dropped her bag.

Ariel stopped, looking as Flounder went ahead towards two rocks that were closely squeezed together, leaving a small gap.

Ariel swam down towards the bag. Flounder stopped, seeing.

"Ariel! Ariel, stop!", he cried fearfully seeing a spear headed right for the bag as well.

Ariel swam towards the bag and she grabbed it hastily, she went to turn around to swim towards the gap with Flounder when the spear stabbed her tail and pinned it to the sea floor.

Ariel cried out in pain as blood flowed out of her body and into the water.

"Ariel!", cried Flounder fearfully. Flounder then swam over, forgetting his fear of the spears and thinking of his friend.

He tried to pull the spear out. Ariel tried as well and as they were pulling, another spear was headed for them.

Ariel gasped seeing it. "Come on...!", she cried pulling the spear gritting her teeth with the effort. Then, it came out along with blood.

Flounder and Ariel narrowly dodged the second spear. Ariel whimpered in pain as she struggled to swim to the gap, her tail damaged badly.

Flounder went to swim through the gap but got stuck.

"Flounder...!", cried Ariel urgently, she started to shove the little fish through the gap when a third spear grazed her shoulder.

Ariel flinched seeing a small cut. Finally Ariel shoved Flounder through and the two of them swam far from there.

Flounder panted as they finally were able to slow down, having gotten far enough from the ship.

Ariel clutched her shoulder and suddenly collapsed on the ocean floor not moving her hand from the wound on her tail.

"Ariel!", Flounder swam down to her worriedly.

"Ariel...does it hurt?", he asked worriedly. Ariel grabbed some seaweed to cover the wound and stop the bleeding.

"I'll be okay Flounder...", said Ariel, but it did indeed hurt. She pressed the seaweed against the wound, but the bleeding was rather excessive.

"Ariel, let me get your dad!", said Flounder worriedly. "No! Don't! If he found out...", cried Ariel.

She then got a fresh piece of seaweed and tied it around the wound as a bandage once the bleeding finally stopped.

"Are you sure you're okay?", asked Flounder worriedly. "I think so...", said Ariel as she went to try and swim.

There was an aching pain in her tail but it was bearable.

"Yeah, I'm okay", said Ariel sighing in relief. She swam over and wrapped another thing of seaweed around her shoulder.

"Ariel...one question. If you don't want your dad to find out, what are you gonna tell him when he sees you all bandaged up?", asked Flounder.

"Mermaids heal a bit faster than humans, by the time I'm done talking to Scuttle the wounds should be gone", replied Ariel as she checked her bag to make sure the human items were still in them.

"If you're sure...", said Flounder concerned. Ariel smiled then and hugged Flounder. "Thanks for saving me Flounder", she said sweetly.

"Aww, I didn't do much", said Flounder smiling.

The two were best friends. They soon swam off, Ariel swimming a bit slower, her tail aching pretty badly.

"Ariel? Can you make it?", asked Flounder worriedly seeing Ariel stop got a moment.

"Yeah...I just have to go slow", replied Ariel as she caught up. The two soon swam up to the surface seeing Scuttle sitting on a rock.

He was a goofy and very clueless Seagull. Rather dense in fact.

"Scuttle!", called Ariel as she swam over, ignoring the aching pain that continued in her tail.

"Hey sweetie! How ya doing kid?", asked Scuttle. "Scuttle, you won't believe what all I found!", said Ariel excitedly.

She set the bag on the rock and showed him the silver object first with the pointy ends. "Hmmm let's see, this here is a Dinglehopper! Humans use these to comb their hair into crazy styles!", said Scuttle.

"A dinglehopper!", said Ariel impressed. "What about this one?", asked Flounder showing Scuttle the other item.

"Let's see here, this is what humans use to make music with...", started Scuttle.

"Music!", cried Ariel suddenly panicked. Her father was expecting her at a huge concert that Sebastian conducted.

"Oh the concert! My father is gonna kill me!", she cried putting the items back in her bag.

"We gotta go, thank you Scuttle!", cried Ariel as she swam back underwater. "Anytime sweetie! Anytime!", waved Scuttle.

Ariel swam from the shallow waters and into the deep, as they hurried along to Atlantica, which was a long swim from the surface, Ariel suddenly stopped wincing and examining her tail.

"Ariel?", asked Flounder worriedly.

Ariel removed the seaweed from her shoulder to see that the cut had healed completely, but when she went to removed it from her tail, the wound still hadn't healed.

"Oh no...it's still not healed", cried Ariel.

"It was a deep wound...", said Flounder worriedly. "It should heal by tonight but...", cried Ariel trying to think.

"But what are you gonna tell your dad?", asked Flounder.

"I'll think of something...", said Ariel, she then swam forward towards their home.

Flounder nervously followed. As they arrived, the first thing they saw was Sebastian.

"Uh oh...", said Flounder and Ariel at the same time.

"Where have you been young lady!?", the crab demanded.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I forgot", cried Ariel.

"I waited out here for hours so the first thing you could see was my head exploding!", ranted Sebastian.

"Ariel", said a voice then. Behind Sebastian sat King Triton on his throne. "Daddy...I'm sorry, I just forgot", said Ariel.

"Ariel, your actions were completely irresponsible! Thanks to your careless behavior...", began King Triton.

"Careless AND reckless behavior!", interrupted Sebastian. "The entire concert was ruined!", finished the king.

"But it wasn't here fault!", said Flounder.

"Please daddy, I just got sidetracked, I...", began Ariel when suddenly her father noticed the bandage on her tail.

"Ariel! What happened to your tail?", he demanded in a firm but also worried tone. Ariel hesitated biting her lip.

"I cut it on a rock...", she lied. "Let me see it", the king said as he swam off his throne towards her.

"Daddy, it's not that big a deal, I already took care of it...", said Ariel.

"Just let me see it Ariel", demanded the king.

Flounder looked at Ariel nervously. Ariel couldn't think of any other way to say no without it looking suspicious so she sighed and held her tail up.

The king removed the seaweed from his daughter's tail and he gasped in shock seeing the wound.

"No...Ariel!", he yelled suddenly angry knowing.

"This is a spear wound! You were near humans again!", he yelled.

"I wasn't near them...I just...look it could have been worse, I'm fine", said Ariel pulling her tail away and wrapping it back up.

"Could have been worse?! Ariel how could you?! Next time you'll be killed! You'll be on some fish eater's hook! Did those barbarians see you?!", yelled the king.

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!", cried Ariel. "You were just speared in the tail by them! Ariel, how many times must we go through with this?!", said the king frustrated.

"I'm 16 years old!", argued Ariel. "Don't you take that tone of voice with my young lady!", yelled the king angrily.

"But if you just LISTEN!", cried Ariel.

"NOT another word! And I don't EVER would to hear of you going up to the surface or near humans again, is that clear?!", roared the sea king.

Ariel flinched fighting back tears, she then turned swimming off, Flounder following.


	8. Prince Eric

"Ariel are you okay?", asked Flounder concerned. They were in Ariel's secret place, it had her large collection of human items.

The cavern was overfilled with the items.

Ariel was looking at her Dinglehopper, softly caressing it.

"I just don't see things the way he does...I just don't understand how all humans...could be bad", said Ariel softly.

She caressed the Dinglehopper while letting the ocean water flow through her long hair.

"Ariel...you could have died today. I agree with your father...", said Flounder.

"Flounder, some humans are bad, but not all of them. There's no way they could be. Someone who makes such beautiful things...", Ariel looked at her collection full of wonder.

"They couldn't be bad...they just couldn't be...", said Ariel looking down.

"Ariel why? Why are you so fascinated by humans?", asked Flounder, beginning to feel like his friend was slipping away.

"Oh I don't know Flounder, they're just so amazing...", said Ariel softly.

Ariel looked up again. "It's just all so amazing...but...", Ariel seemed to have a longing in her eyes as she looked up at the surface.

"But...I want more than this", she said. Flounder's eyes grew wide.

"I want to be there...with the people. I want that...more than anything", confessed Ariel.

"Ariel...you can't though...you're a mermaid", said Flounder.

Ariel sat up slightly hugging herself. "It's...it's not just about becoming a human", she said then.

"Oh Flounder...I want...I want an eternal life", she suddenly said. Flounder looked at her and suddenly realized.

According to Mermaid folklore, Mermaids don't have an eternal soul. When they die, they turn to Sea foam.

Although it's proved that they turn to sea foam, no one really knows if the part of the legend is true where they don't go to Heaven.

"What happens after I die? Do I just...sit in darkness? A black horrible darkness? Or even worse...do I cease to exist at all?", asked Ariel softly.

"Ariel...", said Flounder.

"I can't accept that Flounder...I can't accept it. I want to exist", she cried as she lay down on the sea floor, her hair spread out beautifully.

"But Ariel, it's just an old legend. I bet it isn't even true", said Flounder.

"But what if it is Flounder? What's gonna happen to me when I die...?", asked Ariel.

"I don't think someone as nice as you wouldn't go to Heaven", said Flounder. Ariel looked at him smiling slightly.

"Trust me, I bet it's just an old wise tale made up by some crazy crab! Maybe Sebastian's great, great, great, great grandfather!", said Flounder.

Flounder then intimidated this crazy old crab.

"He would walk around with a cane like this and be saying "Listen here sonny, you're a merman so you're not gonna go to heaven!"", mocked Flounder.

"And then the merfolk would call him loony and lock him up in the nuthouse!", said Flounder.

Ariel laughed softly. She sat up removing the seaweed from her tail to see it had healed, it was nightfall.

The bright light from the full moon reflected in the sea beautifully.

"But still...", she started when Sebastian entered, looking angry.

"Sebastian!", cried Ariel. Sebastian tripped over some human items then. She spit a pipe out and kicked pearls off his legs.

"Ariel! What are you...what...what is all this?!", he demanded.

"It's...It's my collection", replied Ariel simply.

"Oh I see...If your father EVER knew about this!", yelled Sebastian.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?!", cried Flounder. Sebastian blinked.

"Oh please Sebastian, he would never understand", cried Ariel.

"Ariel, have you lost your mind completely! You were speared! And you still collect this junk?!", yelled Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I've been collecting this for a while", admitted Ariel.

"Ariel, listen to me dear. You're not yourself. Come with me and I'll take you home", said Sebastian when suddenly they heard loud booming from above them.

Ariel looked and saw above the surface were beautiful colors of red, green, yellow and blue. "What do you suppose...", she started.

She then swam up to the surface.

"Ariel! Ariel get back here!", yelled Sebastian as he and Flounder followed.

Ariel surfaced quietly, her hair soaked, she looked to see a ship. But she didn't sense any hostilely from this ship.

The humans on the ship sounded like they were celebrating. The beautiful colors in the sky...they were so amazing. A human would call their fireworks.

"Wow...", said Ariel excitedly.

"Ariel, what are you...", started Sebastian as he surfaced with Flounder. He then saw the ship.

Sebastian gasped.

"Ariel! We have to get away from here! Now!", yelled Sebastian pulling at her hair. Ariel ignored him swimming closer, Sebastian still holding onto her hair.

"Ariel! Ariel didn't you learn anything from earlier?!", he demanded.

"These humans are different Sebastian, I can tell", said Ariel.

Ariel heard laughing, music and celebration. She looked into the ship to see humans dancing and clapping.

The sound was so happy. Suddenly she saw a creature she had never seen before. It was big, furry and a bit slobbery. It's fur was a light gray and white and it seemed so fluffy it covered the creature's eyes.

It made Ariel wonder how the poor thing could see.

It made a loud barking sound and suddenly spotted Ariel. Ariel panicked and tried hiding. The animal panted, his tongue hanging out.

He had a goofy grin and suddenly licked Ariel's face. Ariel blinked but then heard a human.

"Max! Come here boy!", said the voice.

The dog left her and ran back. Ariel looked to see the dog jumping on and playing with a man.

The man had black hair and wore a white shirt and black pants. He had handsome sky blue eyes.

Ariel felt her heart skip a beat and she held her breath. She felt herself blush. She couldn't even find any words to say to herself or even any thoughts.

It felt like her heart had stopped and she froze, never had she seen someone this handsome before.

"Hey there sweetie! Quite a show!", Scuttle snapped Ariel out of her lovesick trance.

"Scuttle, be quiet!", cried Ariel. Scuttle flew by her.

"I've never seen a human this close before...he's very handsome, isn't he?", asked Ariel dreamily.

More people came closer, along with some fishers.

"Silence now!", said an older man. "Eric, it is my honor to present you this very expensive, very large birthday present", he said.

"His name is Eric...", Ariel mused softly. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a hipster's name", he commented.

Ariel gave him a look. "You shouldn't have Grimsby", chuckled Eric.

They then pulled a cover off and under it was a large statue of Eric.

Max growled at it. "It's uh...well it's really something Grimsy", said Eric looking a bit disturbed by the large gift.

It made him feel like a narcissist. Although Eric was a prince, he didn't act like one.

He cared for more others than himself, helped out with things that normally servants would be doing and he was a genuinely kind young man.

A 'normal' prince's most prized possession would be his crown. Eric's was his beloved loyal dog Max.

"Yes well I hoped it would be a wedding present", said Grimsby.

"Aye Eric, I got something you might find even more interesting", said one of the fishers.

"Fishers! There's fishers on this ship!", panicked Sebastian pulling Ariel's arm. Ariel ignored the panicking crab watching closely, not taking her ocean blue eyes off of the prince.

"Oh yeah? What is it? Did you nab some rare shark for me?", joked Eric.

"Even better, check this out", the fisher held out a scale.

It was a small emerald green scale. Sebastian's jaw dropped and he fainted.

"Wait...isn't that...", cried Ariel. "That's your scale, isn't it?", said Flounder.

"Whoa, this is interesting...", said Eric impressed by the scale's beauty. "I've never seen one like it before", he added as he looked at it.

"We speared something today but it got away, all we got was this scale", said the fisher.

"I gotta say this is really a discovery. I've never seen one like it", admitted Eric.

"Perhaps it can be a wedding present for your bride", said Grimsby shortly.

"Oh come on Grimsby, I can't help it I didn't fall for that last princess. I know she's out there Grim, I just...I just haven't found her yet", said Eric sighing.

Ariel blushed listening. He was so romantic and mysterious.

Suddenly, a loud clash of thunder hit along with bright lightening in the sky. The winds picked up violently out of no where.

"Hurricane coming!", yelled one of the men on the boat. The humans began to try and move the ship away, frantically.

Ariel looked and saw the waves growing violent, she dived underwater to get away from the strong current but saw the lightening strike down on the ship.

"Ariel, we have to get out of here!", yelled Sebastian. "Come on Ariel!", cried Flounder.

A wave carried the fish and crab away while the violent winds blew Scuttle away.

"Damn it!", yelled Sebastian trying to fight the current but it was hopeless.

Ariel swam toward the ship again and saw it had caught on fire.

She gasped in horror seeing the prince was stuck on the ship, his foot caught. The other humans and Max were in a lifeboat already.

He had went back up to rescue Max, and now he was trapped in the raging flames.

"Eric!", yelled Grimsby fearfully while Max barked worriedly.

Suddenly the ship exploded. Ariel gasped her eyes wide in terror.

She quickly swam over as the ship began to sink.

She fought against the strong current, thankful her wound had healed so now she could swim much faster and easier.

Ariel swam fast and saw Eric was unconscious on a floating board. Ariel swam over and grabbed him around the waist.

As she swam away from the explosion of the ship, she continued until she reached the shore.

It was morning, the storm had ended and the sun was just starting to rise.

Ariel was on the shore with Eric who was still unconscious.

"Is he alive...?", asked Ariel worriedly. Scuttle flew down. "It's hard to say with humans, they're very fragile", he said.

Suddenly Eric stirred and was breathing. "He's breathing...!", cried Ariel relieved.

"He's...so beautiful", said Ariel softly as she stroked his cheek.

"What would I give to live where you are. What would I give to stay here beside you. What would I give to see you smiling at me...", Ariel sang softly.

"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun", she continued in her beautiful voice.

Sebastian and Flounder were washed up on the shore, Sebastian saw Ariel singing and holding the prince slightly in her arms.

Sebastian's jaw dropped, Scuttle grinned closing the crab's mouth.

"...just you and me...and I could be, part of your world", Ariel sang softly as Eric started to open his eyes.

"Eric!", called Grimsby's voice. Ariel looked up and suddenly leaped back into the water. Eric opened his eyes, he stood up.

"Eric! Good lord you certainly can give an old man a heart attack", said Grimsby as Max barked.

"There...there was a girl, she rescued me...she had the most, beautiful voice", said Eric, he the reached in his pocket and saw he still had the green scale.

"I think you swallowed too much sea water", chuckled Grimsy as Max continued to bark playfully.

They vanished off the shore as Ariel climbed onto a rock watching.

"We have to forget this whole thing ever happened! If the sea king finds out he'll make us all shark bate!", said Sebastian.

"I won't tell him", said Flounder. "And neither will I!", agreed Sebastian. They looked up at Ariel.

"I don't know when...I don't know how...but I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be...part of your...world", sang Ariel softly as a large wave flew in the air behind her.

Her beautiful hair breezed through the sea wind.


End file.
